Lost Sky
by DragonClanMaster
Summary: "Young child, do you have a family to get back to?" "I don't know anymore…" In which Tsuna ends up in another mess due to his clumsiness. The Weathers can't all simply let their Sky go at it alone, so some join too! IT IS ADOPTED FROM MommaAster. Everything after Ch8 is all mine.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have two other stories out, but I couldn't help myself. Plus this is an adopted story from MommaAster. I repeat- IT IS _ADOPTED_ FROM MommaAster. Don't say I stole it cause I didn't.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR IS NOT MINE TO OWN!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Damn that Blasted Bazooka!**

 _10th Gen. Era, Japan_

 _3rd PoV._

 _Tsuna's house_

 _'Oh for God's sake! Why can't Hayato and Lambo just get along for once!'_ Mentally groaned a brunette with hair is defying the gravity as he shuffled out of bed. It has been a few years since he first got a baby hitman as a home tutor, Reborn, and he was now seventeen, nearing eighteen. He groaned again as he goes out, after Reborn threatened to shut his Lighting Guardian up himself. Tsuna didn't bother asking how he would go bout doing that, it was quite obvious, not to mention getting whacked by a ten-ton Leon Hammer from Reborn. He heading down the stairs, tripping over the one specific step that he never seemed to master.

 _Thump, bump. Crash!_

"Ow, owowowowowow!" Tsuna said as he rubs his head, which had sadly been hit the most on the way down. He could still hear Lambo screaming inside the house, so he hesitantly looks up. The sight, as his intuition said, wasn't a pretty one. That was due to Lambo bringing out his 10-Years- Bazooka. A really, _really,_ badly malfunctioning 10-Years- Bazooka. Quickly getting up, Tsuna runs over to Lambo as he sees his silver haired friend and self proclaimed righthand man come in, _lit_ dynamites in hand. "NO!" Tsuna, who was stupedly got distracted by Hayato, didn't realized that Lambo tripped over one of his pink granades. Nor did Tsuna see the incoming Bazooka falling down on the top of him. Poor Dame-Tsuna, never knew what hit him a second before the Bazuka landed.

...

 _Poof!_

Tsuna was, surprisingly, only a bit shocked at what had happened. He was, unfortunately, used to Reborn's random kidnappings in the name of training. Though the expected shock did come in another form. _Literally_ another form. That being him, in child form. Yes, his 7 year old child form. To confuse and horrify him more he was placed in middle of a rural area that was simply to out of place for Japan. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM?! Panicking internally, reborn would skin him alive if he did it outwardly, Tsuna got up to look around his new location. It's then that he sees a cart being pulled by a horse. He must have looked lost and confused because the driver stops near him. Tsuna approached hesitantly, his intuition not sensing danger.

" **You need something, young'un?** " The man asked in Italian, making Tsuna blinks. Italian? No, this isn't...

"Ah... Uhm... I'm Japanese," Tsuna said sweetly as he decided to play the part of lost and confused traveler now. He knew he was going to suck at acting, but he hopes that the other would believe him. Not to mention his Italian sucked, so it was best not to complicate things more. The man blinks, hearing the familiar foreign words yet not understanding one bit.

 **"Come in, come in. I'll take you to someone who can speak 'Japanese',"** The old man decided. He watched as the boy brightened up at the word Japanese. He waved his hand to his cart, motioning the boy to get on the wagon. The boy looks at the motion and smiles warmly at the other male. This boy reminded him of someone that once saved him. Ah that's right, he was on his way to meet him.

Tsuna climbed on the wagon, mentally overjoyed for no clumsiness, and sat beside the older male. His brown gravity-defying hair rustled in the small afternoon breeze.

"Thank you for your help, grandpa!" Tsuna said, even if he wasn't understood. He flashed the older man another warm smile. Tsuna still didn't feel anything bad from the older man, which pretty much made him trust him. The old man was bit surprised by the boy's trustfulness, but smiled softly under his mustache. Spurring his horse to move, he continued down the dirt road with his new companion. They rode in silence, both of them mentally cursing their language barriers with each other as the town soon came into the view. Deciding the boy should at least know the town's name, he points at and clearly says it.

 **"Rome,"** Tsuna blinks at the word, remembering the history lessons Reborn beat into him. That, in turn, made him realize his current predicament. More than five minutes has gone by and he was still in this time. He knew that, with this problem, he will have to wait until Reborn finally gets that damned Bazooka fixed. Also, he made a mental note to pay more attention to history lessons when he gets back. There was a really high chance, with his crazy family's antics, that he would take another trip through time in the future. Speaking of the future, he remembers that there is no such thing as technology here unless this is a parallel world from his own. That brought some foreboding thoughts, but he shakes his head and smiled at the waiting man.

"Rome," Tsuna mimicked as the older male grunted, glad to hear the boy repeating it. Tsuna could tell that the old man was trying to communicate. So telling him the names of the towns was one simple way to do it. They rode into the town as Tsuna studied the sight of the town. He was slightly more interested in the street lights they kept passing, which confirmed his theory. He was in a parallel world and he wasn't too sure on how to get back anymore. He'll just have to hope that his family finds a way.

Tsuna looked up when he felt the cart stop. They were in front of a small cafe. Yet, despite its small size, it looked rather cozy. The older male, which he decided to call Grandpa, gets off first. He goes around, waving his arms in a motion for Tsuna to jump off. Tsuna understood and jumps onto the old man's waiting hands, greatly surprising said man with his weight. Or lack there of. Tsuna barely weighed a thing! He looked around, searching for someone, and sighed. He can at least treat the boy to some food while he waits.

Tsuna looked around him, clinging to the older man's hand as he was brought into the cafe. Already he could hear soft chatter and gentle murmurs from the people inside. Once inside, the old man walked to the counter to and began to order. The waitress smiled as she helped the old man decide on what to order for Tsuna. Tsuna was, unsurprisingly, lost to their conversation. Instead, he continued to look around as his intuition began to nag him about something to come. His attention was drawn to the door as people in hooded outfits enter the cafe. His HI began blaring, causing him to whimper. This alerted the old man to the newcomers. When he looked, his eyes widened before narrowing at the sight of them. The waitress trembled as she slowly backs off, the old man slowly pulling Tsuna behind him to try hiding him.

Though it was too late. The apparent leader of the group had already seen Tsuna and was grinning in a not so good way. The leader marches up to the old man as the old man barks at him, his voice in a warning tone. Tsuna can't help letting out occasional whimpers. Even if he knew he would have to protect the innocent people in the cafe, he was still _Dame-_ Tsuna at the core, but he was also the kind to not back down from challenges that affected the bystanders.

When he was denied the leader slapped the old man away. He hit the counter, causing his head to bleed. It wouldn't be fatal for him if he gets treatment right away. The waitress let out a soft meep before running over to him, trying to make sure he would be okay. Tsuna trembled as he stared up at the leader before him, yet determined to protect.

The scar-faced man, like Xanxus, reached down to grab him by the neck. So like any normal scared little boy he bit down hard on the approaching hand. The leader jumps back, howling in pain. Several people were waving to someone outside, as if to rush them. They must have been trying to get someone stop the male from taking the child. Tsuna, however, was focused on getting the man away from the cafe patrons. He circled the Thug, what he will mentally refer him to, and his henchmen before running out of the cafe. The Thug rushed after him, his face red with anger at his actions. Tsuna, stupidly, looked back to make sure they were coming. He made to look back in front once he was sure they were, indeed, following. Only to crash into someone and falling on his butt.

"Mah, Mah. He's at it again, Giotto!" A familiar voice said, making Tsuna freeze from rubbing his sore backside. The voice sounded eerily similar like his baseball loving friend. Hesitantly looking up, he blanked at the man he crashed into. He was, however, soon lost in the warmth the other was giving out. The man also stared down at the child, but for a completely different reason. The child looked like a miniature clone of him! The blonde bends down and smiles softly at him, trying not to spook the slightly dazed child.

" **Where are you from little one?** " The blonde asked softly, making Tsuna blink as he didn't understand a word the man said. Tsuna's Intuition, however, was helpful by telling him the other was asking of where he's from. Though he was unable to answer when he heard Thug making up an excuse about Tsuna being his little brother, if he remembered the words for brother correctly. Tsuna narrowed his eyes slightly under his fluffy bangs, before looking up at the man beside the blonde. Ah, he must be the one who spoke Japanese.

"Japanese ... Misters, there's grandpa in the cafe that got hurt trying to hide me... He was trying to get to someone that can speak Japanese to help me!" Tsuna spoke in his native tongue, unconsciously widening his eyes to look innocent. The blonde and the raven were equally shocked, but frown slightly at his words. Tsuna looks back at Thug, who was befuddled of the boy speaking differently. Deciding to add a bit more to make sure Thug was taking care of, he frowned(pouted) at him. "He tried to take me away. I don't even know him!"

That got the blonde moving. He stood up regally, grace in each move, as the raven picked Tsuna up and exclaiming of how light he was in Italian. He left the scene to enter the cafe. Tsuna quickly looks around and spots the old man sitting in the chair against the wall, groaning as he drinks some water. Tsuna kicks his legs a bit, pointing at him so the raven would take him. The old man, upon hearing him, exclaimed in joy. He clapped his hands, acting like he was waiting to see him for some time. The raven smiled then spoke to the old man, leaving Tsuna furrowing his eyebrows in frustrated confusion. He didn't like being left out of conversations that were obviously about him. So, instead of sulking, Tsuna turned his attention back outside where the blonde was. He was cracking his hands as the gang ran off, letting him get a good view of someone he knew as a ghost.

'Ah, so that's Giotto, Vongola Primo.' Tsuna thought carefully. He began struggling, wanting out of the raven's grasps. Said man was a bit surprised, making his hold a bit stronger. Though Tsuna won in the end, giggling as he runs up to the old man. He looked up at him with warm gentle eyes and a caring smile. The old man blinks in surprise before running his hand through the boy's crazy hair, giving hearty laugh. The raven sighed then chuckled as Giotto entered the cafe, standing beside him.

"Young child, do you have a family to get back to?" Giotto asked softly in Japanese, looking down at him carefully. He would be sad to see the boy, who looks incredibly like him, go away to his own family. He barely met him not even five minutes ago yet he would be devastated to be separated. Tsuna stops smiling, letting out a small whimper as he curled up a bit. His new friends tried to soothe him as tiers rolled down his cheeks. The words that next came out of his mouth was something that shocked all three men.

 _"I don't know anymore..."_

* * *

 **There is the Prologue and chapter 1. Hope you guys like. Also, leave a review of what you think. Bye Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm speechless. Words cannot describe how astonished I am. I got three reviews, 19 followers, and 9 favorites within 4 HOURS of it being posted.** **Now, a day after, I'm going to put up the next chapter because of you fabulous people. Final count is 4 reviews, 35 followers, and 20 favorites.**

 **XD THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

 **I love all your support and nice comments. Please stay with me throughout this story and I will try my hardest for it to be a good one. Here's chapter 2 and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Scary Skylark the First**

 _1st Gen. Era, Parallel World, Italy_

 _3rd PoV_

 _Italian Cafe_

Tsuna couldn't bear to keep his loneliness in anymore. If Hayato did throw that bomb as Tsuna was teleported, there is a high chance he might be stuck in here for an indefinite amount of time. Forget high chance, his intuition is screaming he _is_ stuck. Faintly, he could hear the three men trying to soothe him, but he only cried harder. Damn his child body for making him more emotional than he normally is!

"What do you mean you don't know anymore? Did something happened to your Family?" Giotto's voice finally finds its way to Tsuna's ears as he sniffles. He blinks, trying to wipe away his tiers, still whimpering from the negative thoughts. He wouldn't smile for a while, thats for sure. The old man lets out a soft sigh, having a good idea of what was spoken, as the raven, _Asari_ , asked the waitress to get something for him. The lady went off into the kitchen, shouting in Italian to get something going. Tsuna whimpers more, his mind settling on Reborn. He was sure Reborn might be in this time, but he would have to find him on his own. "Young boy? Are you by yourself here?"

"Ah, yes," Tsuna said, attempting to stop the tiers so he could answer the earlier question. Giotto smiled softly and held out a handkerchief for him to use. Tsuna mumbles a quiet thanks to him as he uses it. Giotto waited for his answer as Tsuna tries to word his answers carefully. It wouldn't do to five anything away. "I got lost and I don't know where they are…" he finally says. The answer was truthful, and yet a lie. Giotto was torn between his nagging intuition and making Tsuna smile again. Didn't help he was fiercely protective of him for some reason. When Tsuna looked back up at him with those golden brown eyes, full of fears and wisdom, he couldn't help falling for the boy more. Giotto smiles wider, chuckling softly at his adorableness, as he runs a hand through the seven-years-old's crazy hair. It was similar to his, no doubt his dear friend noticed. Asari kept his mouth shut, though, as Tsuna returned to sitting on the old man's lap. It was just as Giotto stood up, moving out of the way for the waitress with the food. Giotto blinks, a bit shocked at the timing. Tsuna giggles at his expression, finding his ancestors shock amusing. Giotto just laughs it off, messing up Tsuna's always messy hair, making the boy grin brightly.

"So cute! I don't I can keep myself from eating your cute expressions up!" Asari exclaimed, grinning widely at the adorable boy.

"Th-thank you for your help." Tsuna said once got over his embarrassment. Though his stuttering reddened his face with a blush. Giotto had to hide his smile with his hand as Asari laughed gently. The boy looks so cute when he's blushing! The waitress giggled too before serving Tsuna some crepes. His attention was quickly pulled to them as he starts drooling over the smell. It's at that moment Tsuna finally realized how hungry he is.

Very, very hungry.

"Itadakimasu!" Tsuna said gratefully, and eagerly, as he looks at the forks. His face must have given him away as Asari pulled out two wooden sticks out of his sleeve. They looked similar to chopsticks, so Tsuna takes them. He used them to cut off parts of the crepe into bitesize pieces. As he eats, Tsuna took small glances at Giotto, being aware of other's own Hyper Intuition. He couldn't afford exposing himself, not until he at least finds Reborn in this time and see if he already is an Arcobaleno. He knew the Arcobaleno's have the ability to travel to any Parallel world and times. It was the only lead he had to getting to his own Parallel world and time.

"Mah, mah. He has great manners, Giotto! Wish you would say that before the meals. It brings good luck!" Asari said as he lightly teased the blonde, making Tsuna swallows his food and grins brightly at Giotto. Definitely showing he was teasing him too. Giotto glares softly at his friend before sighing, knowing he might be right. Instead, he turns his eyes back to Tsuna, watching him get his cheeks dirty with crepes.

"I figured if I want good luck, I'll do it in the middle of 'those' and hope that you guys won't start another food fight." Giotto mumbles as his friend jokingly looked hurt by the comment before laughed. Giotto also laughs at their joke. Asari comes closer to Tsuna as he finished his meal. Though he stops as Tsuna claps his hands happily and says the final part.

"Gochisosama deshita."

"Mah, mah, you did it. I never thought that I would finally hear someone say the ending. Oh, almost forgot to introduce myself. My name's Ugetsu Asari, but you can call me Asari-nii, ne?" Asari said as Tsuna blinks then giggles a bit. He decides to use a different form of address, unconsciously giving off a smile that gave out evil-teasing intents. Giotto raised an eyebrow when he sees the smile, wondering just what the boy is up to. He didn't have to wait long as Tsuna smiled brightly at Asari.

"Asari-Oji!" Tsuna states, Making Asari groan slightly. The man was young, still in his early twenties, and already he was being called uncle by a child?! Giotto couldn't stop from breaking out in laughter leaving the old male still holding Tsuna and the nearby patrons confused. Giotto had to translate what happened in Italian, making the people laughed and gentle poke fun of the raven. Asari calmly retorted, joining in on the joke like the easy going man he was. Tsuna blinks at them, completely lost to their words, which reminds him of what he needed to do.

He looks out the window, wondering what he should do to live while searching for Reborn. Giotto, however, notices Tsuna's worries, as if the boy didn't know what to do now, which was true since Tsuna can't poker face outside of HDWM to save his life. An idea suddenly came to mind. It was sure to liven up the Famiglia.

"What's your name? My name is Vongola Giotto." Giotto said with a grin, snapping Tsuna's back to him. Tsuna blinked and spaced out for a bit, thinking of what he should say, then grins. He tilted his head a bit, struggling to get down and stand on his own feet. He figured he would have to walk around for a while, but he wasn't sure on how to protect himself. He had his fighting gear, it having slammed him before the bazooka landed, but he wasn't sure it would help in his current size. Tsuna, as to not raise any suspicion, kept his smile going. Though it strained as Giotto found his struggles amusing.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Thank you for the meal and support." Tsuna bowed, finally on the ground. He had to stop himself from calling Giotto uncle, or even dad. He didn't want to leave other's warm aura, which reminded him of the extremely rare moments Iemitsu had held him in his childhood. Giotto, too, didn't want to see the boy leave. For one he felt his intuition pushing him to take the kid in. Another reason is he was too cute and forced him to restrain himself in public the entire time. It would embarrass his best friend back at the mansion, not to mention harping at him for it.

Giotto's attention was diverted as he felt something big was to come. His head snapped to Tsuna, who had taken the chance to leave. Tsuna had to force himself to keep walking. He couldn't turn back and stop, knowing that would give him away.

As Tsuna exited the Cafe he allowed himself a moment to smiles softly as he looked outside. It was warm, warm enough for him to start and see what his limits were. After all, he hasn't been in his seven-year-old body in years. Tsuna, however, was older in his mind now. With having maintained his memories, he will try fight without his flames, gloves, and pills. Well, it's a shame he passed up on those self-defense classes that time when his mother was especially worried. The memory brought tears to his eyes as he cursed mentally. He can't go remembering those things now, he had work to do! Just as that thought crossed his mind he sensed a few horses coming in at a worrying speed. He looked down, having been staring at the mildly clouded sky. He heard them before seeing, and once he did he quickly recognized the riders. It was the Thug and his goons. Tsuna, startled, lets out a loud yelp as he avoided the sweeping hands that tried to grab him. He then turns the opposite direction of the riders and ran without a second thought. His Intuition was literally screaming at him. The only thing he could understand from it was: RUN YOU DAME-TSUNA! RUN! DO YOU WANT TO BE CUT OPEN OR WHAT? JUST FUCKING RUN!

Somewhere in the world, Reborn let out an unintentional hmm amusement. The others gave him a look, feeling pity for the unfortunate victim as they continued discussing the disturbances and finding their source. Well, Reborn guess he could visit Giotto again and see if Talbot has any ideas of what happened.

Back to the running tuna, he was currently trying to escape the riders. Though yet again he crashed into another person. He stumbled back onto his butt and began rubbing his head. He really needed to stop doing that.

"What are you doing in the middle of the street?" Asked an ice-cold voice, making Tsuna snap his head up. He whimpered at the sight of his cloud guardian's look-alike. Alaude was the name that came to mind as Tsuna stared at him, terrified look on his face. Luckily for him his intuition made him look back, alerting the Skylark male. Alaude narrowed his eyes as he saw why Tsuna was running. He pulls out his handcuffs, intent to protect the boy that was now hiding behind him.

"Alaude! Why are you doing here?" Giotto voice rang out over the loud noise as the riders came closer. They didn't slow down, but were more cautious with Alaude taking out his handcuffs. The leading Thug once more comes close and aims his arm for Tsuna. He came to regret that as Tsuna dropped to the ground just as Alaude swung his cuffs, making a gash appear on the Thug's face.

 _"I'll cuff you to death for attempted kidnapping."_

* * *

 **For my dear reviewers:**

 **MommaAster:** I'm glad you will be following to see how far this story goes. As you are the 'Parent' author, I will do my best for you to be happy with the rest of this story.

 **setsuna koori:** I only update on the weekends (My weekends incase there is someone from the other side of the world). Depending on how many reviews I get I may sometimes skip one, or several, weekends. The more reviews, regardless of if they are good or bad, the more often I update.

 **Tsuna-Renato-Sinclare31:** Thank you for liking and reviewing. Hope you stay with the story.

 **Breath after Death:** Thank you for liking and reviewing. Hope you stay with the story.

 **PS: Please know that I don't usually update twice a weekend for the same story. This is one of those rare exception because of you great people liking my story. Till next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, this story's popular. So many favorites and followers and reviews in such a short time. I'm beaming with joy! XD**

 **Almost forgot to update this weekend, but remembered. Here's chapter 3**

 **"HI"- Italian  
** "HI"-Japanese  
" _HI_ " _-French  
HI_ -Thoughts, location, time, and/or PoV.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Get the Fuck Out of There Tsuna!**

 _1st Gen. Era, Parallel World, Italy_

 _3rd PoV_

 _Town Street_

"HIIIEEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed in high-pitch he hasn't reached since entering high school. He had almost been captured if Alaude hadn't handcuffed the man's wrist and yanked him off the horse. Tsuna had stayed as close as possible to Alaude, giving him enough room to fight as needed. Alaude had noticed this, but kept apprehending anyone that came close. Out of all the men already caught, Tsuna couldn't see the lead Thug. He didn't understand why that man was after him anymore, kept he kept his guard up as his body trembled slightly. He didn't even know the laws of the olden days, but he knew kidnapping wasn't allowed since Alaude didn't approve of it. If there was one thing he knew about the cloud, it was that he upheld the laws and beats anyone who breaks them.

" _Giotto, mind telling me why you didn't tell us you have a son?_ " Alaude said in french as Giotto appeared in his line of sight, his aura giving off dark vibe as Tsuna kept an eye out. They were speaking in French so there was no point in listening in. His brown hair suddenly became a bundle of action, flying every which way as his intuition screamed at him to get the hell out of there. He began to move, stumbling a bit as he entered into an alleyway. Alaude tried to grab him, but Tsuna's oversized shirt slipped from his grip.

" _He is not my son._ " Giotto said, but tried to go after Tsuna either way. He was stopped by Alaude grabbing his fore arm, giving him a stern glare. Giotto didn't flinch as he was telling the truth, but for this one time he wished it was a lie. Alaude saw the look one his face and smirks. He wanted to see how Giotto would do with a seven-year-old boy while keeping the mafia a secret. Alaude let Giotto go as Asari finally came near, his face serious as Giotto ran off after Tsuna.

"Fun, eh? I think we're going to get an addition to our Family." Asari grinned. Alaude hnn-ed, ignoring the swordsman, but he was greatly amused by the though. He was also a bit thankful for other's help in dealing with the goons. The men were on horses and he loves animal. He also fell head over heels when he saw Tsuna, but he will never admit it to anyone. Though he couldn't bare to see the little brunette get taken by bad men and he really wanted to chase after Tsuna, but he let Giotto get him. Alaude did have a couple dozen men to arrest.

…

Tsuna jumped over another trash can, ducked under clothes lines, and he was soooooo glad he was being nimble. He really had horrid coordination until Reborn cured him of it. No! No thinking of the past until you've reached a safe place Tsuna. He pushed himself faster than he thought he couldn't in that body. He even managed to not make any noise! He could even begin to hear Giotto's voice getting farther and farther as he let his Hyper Intuition guide him. He into a rather dense forest that was just outside the town, weaving his way through the trees. What he didn't know, and should have expected, was that Giotto would be there in the clearing ahead of him due to his own Intuition. Tsuna did what he should know never to do when running from someone. That is, looking over his shoulder. He let out a soft mental sigh of relief before barreling into someone's legs. That was the third time in one day!

"Ow!" Tsuna whined as he fall back, holding his aching head. He wondered why the hell he kept running into people's legs. Before could react he felt himself get picked up by gentle caring hands. He didn't fight back as he look up to see who grabbed him. All he saw was Giotto smiling gently down at him.

"That's the second time. I wonder, when are you going to stop running into my legs? Now, Tsunayoshi, I want to ask you something…" Giotto trailed off as he sets Tsuna on his feet. Seeing Giotto crouching has Tsuna making a scared face, dreading what the other was going to ask him. Giotto blinks as his expression and smiles softer, patting Tsuna's head. He knew he was risking his Family's safety with his decision, but he feared for Tsuna's life with that man's revenge for him. Not to mention, his unnerving resemblance to him. "Why don't you stay with my friends and I? Well, that is, until you find your family again."

The question brought Tsuna joy, making Giotto blink in surprise. He had not expected that reaction, but he tosses that though out of mind as he hugs the boy happily. At last, he can finally be himself around the boy now that there was no one watching. Tsuna let out a soft meep, but moves closer to the warmth the other gave out. Tsuna hadn't expected this. For some reason he couldn't bare to be away from Giotto, he has to think of how to return home. A sudden thought made him giggle slightly. He grinned happily as Giotto pulls back, looking back down to Tsuna's face. _Uwaa! There is no way he became cuter than before._ Giotto thought, holding back from squishing Tsuna. He began walking towards where he left the other two when Tsuna says the one thing that almost made him lose all self control.

"Okay D-dad." Tsuna stuttered out, not sure how the other would react.

Giotto, for a fraction of a second, stumbled for the first time in years as he was shocked into silence. The boy called him Dad, something he wasn't prepared to hear. He knew Tsuna knew that, too. Giotto has no doubt he might have a prankster literally on his hand as Tsuna giggled at the face he was undoubtedly making.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was enjoying the face Giotto made when he called him Dad. He will keep calling him that from now on if his reactions are going to be this amusing. Letting those thoughts wonder, he leans into other's comforting warmth. He was shivering slightly from the cold wind since he only had a thin outfit and the forest's shades were only adding to the cold. He rather not freeze to death before even finding if he was completely alone in this place, thank you very much!

Giotto frowned slight as Tsuna drifted off. He knew that Tsuna had exhausted himself, all of the running and weaving that he took to get here. _In fact, how did the boy stumble into the clearing in the first place?_ That was the question on his mind as he shifted the sleeping brunette. Though it flew out just as he sees the cute sleeping face Tsuna was making. Lifting his free hand he runs them through Tsuna's messy hair, enjoying the touch of the silky and spiky brown locks. Tsuna's hair was so alike his that it was plain adorable. Other than the hair they also looked alike. It was to the point where they could pass for legitimate father and son! As he waived past the last few trees he made his way to where his friends were still at and saw a pile of unconscious men near Asari and Alaude. Both were apparently waiting for him to return, seeing as how they were casually standing to the side. They began making their way over when they spotted Giotto.

"As much I want to refuse the fact you two are not related, you should be going to jail for this lump of men. They weren't even worth of my time, Giotto." Alaude states as he points a thumb at said lump. Some of the men even groaned in pain! Asari just laughed as he joined Giotto, studying Tsuna's sleeping face. He paused a moment to blink at the sight before breaking out in a large grin.

"Mah, Alaude, the boy's sleeping. Looks like he's coming back with us." Asari said. Alaude blinks at his words before getting closer to Giotto. He was curious to see Tsuna's sleeping face. His cheeks reddened the smallest bit, not noticeable to normal people, but enough so that Giotto and Asari saw. They both grinned at him, but thankfully didn't say anything. Either way Alaude's eye twitched as he tossed his jacket over Tsuna. It was cold out right now and the boy had such thin clothing.

"Let's get back. You have G rampaging all over Italy for you, Giotto." Alaude grunts out, turning on his heel as Giotto pales. G would, and has, rampage all over Italy. Giotto just hopes it didn't results in any more paperwork. He suppressed a groan as he didn't want his dear little Tsuna to wake. He could sleep a while longer as the trip back was quite long. Asari, for his part, was grinning. He will now have someone to hang out with more often.

The trio of young men began the long walk back home, but the old man Tsuna had been with waved them over to his cart. He insisted on taking them home since they had helped him and Tsuna. Giotto was glad they wouldn't be taking the long walk as he carefully got on so as to not wake Tsuna. Asari was next to get on as Alaude took the co-driver's seat as far away from the others as possible. With that, they began their now shorter trip to the Vongola mansion.

* * *

 **Bell2629:** Glad you like! As for the other Guardians, I have something planned for them so no worries.

 **Tsuna-Renato-Sinclare31:** Thanks! You're the first to be a double reviewer. Cyber cooky for you!

 **DeadlyMind-07:** I will continue to update as much as possible. Thanks for liking!

 **hayato gakudera** **:** Glad you find it good.


	4. Chapter 4

**To my dear reviewers, there were 4, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! Sorry I was out for the last two weeks. I was taking care of my great-aunt, who did not have internet. The only connection I had was on my phone, which sadly did not have the chapters. Well, enough of the wait, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY~**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Beware of G**

 _1st Gen. Era, Parallel World, Italy_

 _3rd PoV_

 _Dirt road_

They were driven all the way up the driveway to the mansion that sat on top of a hill. The view from up there was breath taking. They could see for miles into the distance, a great advantage when it came to protecting the mansion from enemies. Giotto and Asari were chattering what they needed to do to take care of Tsuna as they approached the mansion, Alaude giving some ideas as well. Though they first needed to figure out a way on breaking the news to the other, G being the hardest due to his focus on making sure that Vongola didn't have any reasons or weakness that others could attack and take advantage of. Kind of like Tsuna who looks like a mini-Giotto. So they had and still were talking in Japanese to keep the old man out of it. Not that they didn't trust him, just that they didn't want some random enemy famiglia to accidentally listen in on their conversation. Giotto held him close to him, moving Alaude's coat so Tsuna had a hole to breath in and out from as he tried to ensure no one could see him. Alaude and Asari saw this, but said nothing. They were serious, knowing that Tsuna would be targeted with or without any relations to Giotto.

Tsuna knew this, too, as he had woken up half way through the ride and heard them talking. He faked that he was still sleeping so that Giotto didn't notice. After all, it was from Giotto that he got his Hyper Intuition from. Tsuna has known for a couple of years now that Giotto was the one to start Vongola and was also his great-great-great-great grandfather on his father's side. Though he is more Japanese now instead of Italian due to Giotto having moved to Japan upon retiring.

"Don't let the boy get a scratch under your watch Giotto or I will arrest you." Alaude warned dangerously, making Giotto sweat drop. Tsuna had to keep from giggling. He like that the other was being like this as well. He knew Alaude was different, but quite similar to his Kyoya. Back in his own time and world, Kyoya only lets Tsuna call him by name, though Tsuna rarely uses it except for situation he needed the other's full attention. It worked out well between them, even when Kyoya tried to bite the other guardians to death for crowding sometimes. There was also that time when Kyoya challenged Tsuna when he was lusting for actual battles. Mukuro, too, would do it on a weekly basis when he gets bored with lounging around. A mist can never be bored or it's a nightmare for everyone.

"Mah, Giotto won't let any bad guys get within few meters of him." Asari said, grinning at the newly made father. Alaude knew it was true, Giotto was exuding paternal protectiveness as severe as a wild predator. Alaude hnn-ed slightly and turned to look at Giotto's face, which was the mix of feral and gentle. It made him smirk slightly, as he could now see Giotto's underlining devil personality rising from their angelic cover. Well, he almost feels bad for anyone whom hurt the boy in any way. Almost. He would and will gladly join in making the fool go through hell. Alaude also hoped to help Giotto with Tsuna. He wants to teach the boy how to fight, since he could clearly sense the regret Tsuna had about not being able to help fight back in town.

"He's an interesting little boy. The moment I saw him he had my heart wrapped around his little fingers," Giotto admitted, making Asari chuckled slightly. Alaude had a full blown smirk on his lips before they returned to a passive state. Though it was enough to tell Giotto that Alaude was greatly amused by this. So amused that they would be talking about something later tonight, which sent shivers down Giotto's spine.

"But, now we have to handle G, hai?" Asari said with such a cheerful tone. Giotto mentally swore as he knew Asari wasn't going to help with the literal storm they were heading into. Alaude, too, wasn't going to help. He was instead making sure the old man was okay from the injury to the head. The old man just chuckled and waved him away. He was more worried about Tsuna's weight, which he decided to bring up to them. Asari nodded in understanding, knowing how light Tsuna had felt. Giotto winced, also not liking how light the little boy in his arms was. He knew he would, and had to, try fattening up the boy. Maybe even fix the bad habit his family had while he was at it.

"Now who's going to break the news to G first then?" Giotto asked hopefully. Though he blinked upon realizing his own Cloud and Rain guardians had just vanished from their spots. Tsuna, too, felt the others disappear at Giotto's question and had to bite back his giggling.

Reluctantly, Giotto gets out without jostling Tsuna much. Tsuna stayed relaxed so the other continues to thinks that he was still sleeping. Tsuna actually doubted that he could sleep much because of Reborn whom would take him on erratic training schedules that messed up his sleeping time. He had to adapt quickly to sleeping to few hours per day as well as making sure his grades were good enough for Reborn, how ever high it was at that time.

Giotto gave his thanks to the old man, who laughed and waved before snapping the reins and leading the horse away. Tsuna listened to the hoof beats as he was being carried up the hill, listening to Giotto silent mumbles about G's temper and about Tsuna's eating schedule. Tsuna kept his eyes closed, snuggling his face into other's neck due to the warmth the man gave. Giotto barely paused, but kept walking. He smiled softly, holding the boy closer to him. A few minutes later Tsuna could feel the warmth from behind him stop as he heard the door click. He began to hear shouting about some sauce and an innocent response of not doing it. There was also a loud voice adding EXTREME to every sentence. Tsuna could only shift slightly to try and mute out the loud voice as Giotto blocked his ears to help muffle the noise. Though, Giotto thinks it would be easier to introduce him to his guardians while Tsuna was awake rather than asleep. Then he could return to his office so he could finish the paperwork there. He swears it was specifically designed to torture him, even in hell.

"Tsunayoshi, wake up. I'm going to introduce you to more of my friends and I want you to be able to move at moment's notice. We have an interesting fight happening right now." Giotto warned, beginning to shake him awake. Tsuna blinks to get his eyes used to the indoor lights. He looks around slightly, seeing that they were in a house, most likely the Vongola manor. Tsuna blinks at the homey yet expensive decorations and nods. He was set on his feet as Giotto takes their coats off.

"You can call me Tsuna if you want to, Dad." Tsuna mumbled, smiling at Giotto's near stumble as he was putting away the coats. Tsuna had to bite down on his giggles. He was going to have fun time messing with his ancestor and his dear 'uncles'. On the other hand, Giotto needed to adjust to Tsuna calling him that. Though his intuition was telling him the others were going to get hit by Tsuna's mischievous side.

As the two began to walk down the halls Tsuna started to cling to Giotto's leg. He blamed his childhood shyness that was resurfacing as Giotto peered down at him. A large warm hand was placed on his head, ruffling his naturally messy hair in a comforting way.

"Lets go see if they have caused any damage to my floor and walls…" Giotto mumbled under his breath, thinking that he was quiet enough to not be heard. Tsuna blinked up at him, but kept his mouth shut. He was completely enjoying this moment of normality from his ancestor. Giotto lead Tsuna to the family dining room doors, pausing slightly as he felt that Asari and Alaude were already there. Asari was trying to diffuse the situation as Alaude threatened to arrest everyone for discontentment. Giotto looked down at Tsuna and actually managed to keep in his squeals, disbelieving that Tsuna was becoming cuter and cuter the shyer he got. He was already hiding a bit more behind his legs, yet Giotto could clearly see those big brown eyes peeking at the double doors. Giotto, controlling himself as best he could, pushed the doors open without a sound. Immediately, curse words flow over their head, mostly from G, as they saw the arguing crowd. Tsuna actually whimpers slightly at the eery similarity between them and his Guardians. He was, however, not low enough. Alaude heard and was first to realized that Tsuna was there. He grins at the look on Giotto's face. The others didn't notice Tsuna, but did see the look they got.

"One, all of you clean this room up now and do the paperwork that resulted from this fight. Two, clean your mouths out and make sure you never swear around my adorable adopted son from now on." Giotto ordered seriously, his smile having an evil edge to it. It made everyone shut up at his tone. Alaude even shivered in anticipation for the fight that may happen if no one listened. Though the tenseness seemed to drop the moment Tsuna popped his head from behind Giotto's leg, effectively drawing everyone's attention. The pink-haired man, that looked like Hayato to Tsuna, had his jaw drop once he saw Tsuna. Asari smiled warmly at Tsuna, not at all bothered by Giotto's earlier words since he knew before hand. "Alaude, Asari, can you go gather up some food and clothes for Tsuna? I'm going to hide him from the others for a while." Giotto added, picked up Tsuna as he turns to leave. Tsuna finally got to fully see Giotto's other guardians in living flesh. Lampo, a green-haired teen that was currently full on gapping, Knuckle, black haired priest whose eyes were almost popping out of his skull, and Daemon Spade, a blue pineapple haired man who was a bit amused by Tsuna's spontaneous introduction. Alaude grinned before leaving the room quickly. Asari followed soon after grabbing a clean plate and filling it with food that hasn't been touched by the other's food fight. He also grabbed a pair of chopsticks on his way out. He definitely did not want to get suckered into helping with the cleaning.

Giotto was quick to get to his office, not willing to let the others skip out on cleaning in favor of asking questions. They would come at him eventually, but at least the dinning room would be clean. Tsuna just enjoyed the warm color of dark orange as he looked around the office that would be his once he moved to Italy. It definitely helped sooth his nerves from meeting the first generation guardians. Giotto took quick notice of his calming form, literally feeling Tsuna's body relaxing in his arms. He smiled, moving over to his desk where he sat down and sat Tsuna on his lap. The moment he looked at the stack of papers waiting for him, he couldn't stop himself from slumping. Tsuna knew that stack was going to be hell as he saw Giotto wince. Giotto, sensing that the other was pitying him, started tickling him. Tsuna began to squirms, laughing uncontrollably as he tried to get away from Giotto's merciless hands. Giotto finally stops to glomps Tsuna, holding him close in his arms. Tsuna enjoyed the other's warmth and didn't want to let go, but his stomach rumbled deeply. Tsuna blushed in embarrassment, glad the other couldn't see it. Just as Giotto was going to comment they heard the door opens. Giotto sat up as Alaude and Asari came in with the requested things.

"FOOD!" Tsuna yelled in glee, completely disregarding Reborn's teachings of manners. His eyes followed the plateful of food as the others laughed at his weird personality. Asari came over as Tsuna shifted on Giotto's lap and pushed away the papers in a somewhat organized way. Asari, once a spot was cleared, sets the plate down and holds out the chopsticks. Tsuna took them, says his usual manners, before digging in. It was as if the crepes did nothing, but increase his appetite. Giotto chuckled as he watches Tsuna dive right in as Asari left. He had heard a fuming G coming up the stairs, and didn't really fancy being in the middle of this incoming storm. He knew there were two ways this could go. Alaude decided to stay in the room, moving closer to the desk in case G did anything too spontaneous. Tsuna just gave him a toothy smile as he continued slurping down some noodles, his face dirty of already devoured food. He was really, really hungry. The fact Reborn took his breakfast without a warning before he came here, added to his de-aged body, made for a borderline starved 7 year old Tuna.

May that stupid hitman suffer for his transgression.

XxXxX

Somewhere in Italy, Reborn sneezed. The blue-haired woman of his two tag alongs blinked before smirking, the other, a blonde man behind them, laughed at the unusual sight.

" **Must have pissed someone off, kora.** " The blonde said as the woman let out a soft chuckle. Reborn simply tilted his hat down and frowned as he replied.

" **Shut up, Lal, Colonnello. It doesn't matter who it was, I will kill who ever dared talk bad about me.** " That only made them grin wider, somewhat sensing that the person was nearby. Reborn just kept walking, not bothered by the lack of cars in this era. Though once in a while he could afford to get a ride in one, but right now need to walk off his eery before he took it out on Colonnello.

XxXxX

Tsuna had to suppress a shiver from going up his spine as he felt someone just death-threatened him. Good thing too because Giotto has taken notice that Tsuna was finished his food, which was huge for a kid his size. Just then the door slammed open, letting in a pink-haired man with an irritated scowl. Giotto groaned, preparing himself for the long lecture as Alaude pulled out his handcuffs just in case. Tsuna, being the good boy he is, mutters the ending phrase of the meal before looking up at G with eyes full of curiousness. G stutters in his steps at the way Tsuna looks. He would never have guessed that the boy would look so much like Giotto, even down to the puppy eyes. This made him eye Giotto, who shrugged as if to say that he lost to the eyes as well. G ran a hand through his hair in irritation.

" **Fucking hell, Giotto.** " G began in Italian, ignoring Giotto's quipped against him with "G, Language!", guessing the boy didn't know the language due to his obvious Asian features. " **Why did you bring a kid into the house? You know we were just starting off as Vongola and yet, you're bringing in an obvious weakness at this very moment we are close to possibly getting an alliances!** "

"C'mon, G. You know this boy would have gotten pick up anyway due to looking so alike me." Giotto retorted back. Alaude grins slightly, seeing Giotto's face turning into that of a protective father. It made Alaude proud to work with someone like him. He knew the other cared about people and would stop bad things from happening to them. Tsuna blinked, somewhat guessing at their conversation from the few words he remembers Hayato using, not all good either. He jumps off Giotto's lap without warning, moving next to Alaude and tugging on his leg. He knew his face was caked with food and was ready for bath now. That and he didn't want to be here for when the yelling begins. Alaude stared down at him as Giotto looks in surprised that Tsuna moved off him. He tried to discreetly get Tsuna back, already missing the warm feeling he brought. Though Alaude picked him up before he could, his eyes widening at Tsuna's weight. No wonder the other three were so worried.

"G, hold the boy for a moment?" Alaude ordered bluntly, not waiting for the other's response as he gently shoved Tsuna onto G. Tsuna pouted at Alaude, having wanted to leave not be given to the walking concert speaker. Giotto smirks slightly, knowing what his Cloud was doing. G had no choice but to hold Tsuna. He was in disbelief at how light Tsuna was, even though he seemed fit. G gave Alaude a bewildered look, only to get a shrug as if saying it was his choice to accept Tsuna or not. Tsuna pouted for a moment more before looking at G with accepting eyes and a bright warm smile. This caught both Alaude and G off-guard as they hadn't expected Tsuna to like the pinkette so fast. Giotto blinked in confusion as G handed Tsuna back to the smirking Cloud and stalked out of the room, muttering that he'll bring back the issue tomorrow morning. Tsuna just smiles wider and giggles.

"G is rather a nice uncle, isn't he?" Tsuna said loud enough for G to hear. Said pinkette popped his head back in, making an 'eh?!' face. Giotto and Asari, who was close enough to hear, fell to the floor, both laughing at G's spluttering embarrassment. Alaude, too, chuckled darkly. He was immensely amused at Tsuna's tormenting of the pinkette. That is, until Tsuna gave him mischievous smile. "So are you, Uncle Alaude!" He said with pure innocence that had Alaude freezing in his place. Poor Giotto was gasping for air with how hard he was laughing. Thankfully for the Cloud, Asari was trying not to laugh himself and G only snickered a bit. Having had his small fun, Tsuna decides to give Alaude some mercy. "Uncle Alaude, are you going to give me a bath? I think I need one before I can get dressed." He asked, making the four men remember the dirty boy. Giotto jumped to his feet, wanting to postpone having to do his paperwork, as G returned to the room and began to argue with the blond in Italian. Tsuna took one look at them and grabbed his new clothes before asking a nearby maid to lead him to a bathroom and running a bath for him. She agreed happily, glad the house has became livelier. No doubt Tsuna's mischievousness will cause much trouble for the masters.

It took a while, but someone did eventually notice Tsuna's absence.

"Hey, where's Tsuna?" Was the one statement from G's mouth that stopped them all. Not a moment later, they started arguing again.

"I'll arrest you for letting Tsunayoshi go!" "The HELL?! You were the one that was holding him, Alaude!" "Mah, mah. Let's just go find Tsunayoshi-kun. He did say he wanted a bath." "I'll go make sure he's doing okay by himself.""As if you're going anywhere, Giotto. You need to sign those papers NOW!"

From the four arguing men, only three left to look for the small Tuna that has joined their crazy family.

* * *

 **There you go! Its longer than the others so I hope you guys liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a double update due to the missing weeks I was unable to post. Please read the last chapter. I changed the AN with an actual chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Caiossu, Primo, Baby Decimo**

 _1st Gen. Era, Parallel World, Italy_

 _3rd PoV_

 _Vongola Mansion_

Tsuna was enjoying being clean as he washed himself and sang soft. It was a habit he got from when his mom used to wash him all those years ago. Though he was a bit surprised to see Alaude, Asari and G barging into the bathroom. Tsuna was thankful that the water reached mid torso as he held a washcloth in his hand. He continued to run it over his arm as he gave them a look that clearly said What are you looking at, you perverts?

Surprisingly, it was Alaude the first to crack, bending over to laugh in amusement. G was taken back at Alaude's action as Asari walked over to Tsuna. Tsuna was looking down at the water, messing with some bubbles as some got on his face. Tsuna was keeping silent while bathing, holding back some embarrassment. Asari took a look at the nearby containers, grabbing and opening a bottle. It quickly filled the room with honey and strawberry, drawing Tsuna's attention as G blinks at the scent.

"That's Giotto's shampoo, Asari." G said, watching in amusement as Tsuna holds his hands out for the shampoo container. Asari laughed, fulling knowing whose shampoo it was, and handed it over to the boy. Tsuna pours some on his hand before rubbing it in his hair. G almost fell over, trying to hold his laughter as Tsuna grinned manically. Alaude knew Tsuna was up to no good when it came to finding Giotto's stuff. He would keep count on Tsuna using Giotto's things without said blond noticing. It would be amusing to see Giotto's reaction once he finally finds out. Daemon decided now to come in with his trademark chuckle, making Tsuna suppress the shiver he got. He never did like many illusionist since he could feel their eeriness. No matter how much he wanted to accept them into his happy family of his, he had to get used to them before he was remotely comfortable being with them. He kept a straight face as Daemon moved past G, but was stopped by Alaude, who was now serious and had his handcuffs out in threatening manner. Tsuna tilted his head at Daemon, who studied his face with contemplative eyes. Tsuna stuck his tongue out childishly at them before taking a dip to get rid of the shampoo in his hair. When he popped back out, it was to hearing Asari almost freaking out.

"Tsuna, don't give me a heart attack!" He scolded slight. Tsuna giggled, wringing out the wash cloth now that he was finally cleaned. Alaude pulled closer to him with his new clothes as Asari held out a towel for him to dry.

"Uncle Alaude, Uncle Asari, Uncle G? Who's the talking pineapple?" Tsuna asked innocently as Daemon's eyes almost pop out by Tsuna calling them uncles, but scowls at being called a pineapple. G actually claps his hand over his mouth to stop himself just as Giotto comes in after finally finishing his paperwork in record time. He had overheard what Tsuna said and decided to stay out in the hall. This was going to be interesting.

"My name's Daemon and I don't care if you call me Uncle Daemon." Daemon said, deciding to stick out his tongue back. He was a kid, after all, and he had a hidden soft spot for kids. Tsuna just lightened up the room with a bright smile, making Asari and Alaude feel as if something was about to happen. Tsuna gets out, drys himself, and grabs his clothe from Alaude. All while still smiling at Daemon. The two were ready for what ever Tsuna throws at Daemon, but it wasn't enough for what he said next.

"No, I'll call you Uncle Pineapple from now on." Tsuna said as he puts his clothe on, drying his hair with the towel. He used the chance from their shock to run out of the room, taking the opposite direction from where Giotto was standing in utter shock and disbelief. Tsuna just giggled, beginning the game called Find Tsuna! Daemon was shocked, of course, G still processing in his head what Tsuna just called Daemon, Alaude blinked and watches Tsuna run out before going off to chase after him. Alaude steps into the hallway, seeing Giotto standing there with a shocked expression.

"Move or I'll arrest you for standing there like an idiot." Alaude threatened, getting Giotto to run past him while laughing happily. Alaude just smirked and went down the opposite direction. They were excellent seekers, but they never met someone who had Hyper Intuition like Giotto ... And they never had guests to entertain while looking for the boy.

Yes, guests. Three, to be more specific.

"Giotto, Alaude? Anyone still alive in this somber household?" Reborn's voice carried throughout the house. Tsuna chose to hide in the receiving room, inside a cabinet as he kept his presence hidden from others. He watched as Reborn comes into the room with Colonnello, who was taking notice of the upbeat mood in the house as Lal comes in last with narrowed her eyes at him. They could feel something was happening and they wanted to know what. Tsuna, on the other hand, was hard pressed to stay hidden. He couldn't believe Reborn was here, even if he was in his adult form. Well, that just means he won't have to look for him anymore.

Giotto and Alaude ran into the room from different directions, Daemon used his mist and Asari and G barged in together, all five searching for their new family member. Tsuna smile slightly at their faces of terror. It was quite amusing to get the first generation so worked up like that. The three were taken back by their hectic searching as Giotto began to look around the room with golden-orange eyes. Alaude scanned the area, paying little attention to Arcobaleno that were greatly amused. The men didn't see Tsuna or even sense him as Knuckle and Lampo came in, both panting a bit. They had gotten dragged into looking for the cute brunette boy. They were really wondering how he did that? I mean, HOW DID TSUNA JUST UP AND DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT?

"Reborn, this is just too amusing. I wonder what happened to get them like this." Lal Mirch said as Reborn toyed with his sideburns gingerly, studying the guardians as they continued to ignore them.

"Reborn! I didn't see you there! Sorry to ask, but have you seen a mini-me around?" Giotto asked, scratching his cheek once he noticed his guests. He grinned slightly, a bit embarrassed of his request as the others also take notice of their guests. Reborn blinks as he heard about the mini-me.

So that's means that Tsuna is here and, apparently, de-aged by the sounds of it. Let's see... There are cabinets they haven't checked yet. Reborn calculated as Lal's and Colonnello's mouth slightly gaped at his words.

Alaude sighed slightly, Daemon grumbled, and Knuckle and Lampo decided to stay silent. G and Asari make a motion for their guests to take a seat, which they took gracefully as the rest took the other available spots. Except Daemon, who ended up standing in front of Tsuna's hiding spot. He covered up most the mesh part of the cabinet door that Tsuna using to look out. Oh well, he could listen along to their conversation. That is, if they stay in Japanese. Reborn was thoroughly amused as he could think of one reason for Tsuna to hide in that place. Though, he wasn't going to help the first generation. He would wait for Tsuna to come out on his own. He had to hold back a laugh, because there is no way that Tsuna would keep his presence hidden for much longer. He should get straight to point while Tsuna can listen in from a safe place without Giotto or Daemon trying to muffle the fact that they are in the mafia, even if all currently present were already buried deeply in it.

'Nice job, Dame-Tsuna, even though I never trained you personally.' Reborn thought, hiding his amusement as best he could. "No, we just got here, Giotto. You never told me you had a kid now. Did you lie to me about it last week?" Reborn asked with a raised brow, effectively making Giotto groaned. That was the one conversation Giotto had to do actually research to make sure he wasn't lying.

Alaude let out a hnn, impatient to find the small brunette and drag him into training for pulling such a stunt. Giotto could practically feel what Alaude was planning. It seems he would need to hide Tsuna from him rather soon. Or else risk the child becoming aware of the Mafia.

"It's happening again, Giotto." Reborn said seriously, making Lal straighten and Colonnello go into alert. They knew what Reborn would be asking on their Sky's behalf. It was, after all, a rather sensitive subject. "They keep threatening the balance of the worlds. We, the Arcobaleno and Mares, can't hold them down by ourselves anymore. We need Vongola's help this time. That and we felt ripples, three different ones, that will help us get rid of this mass of darkness. Its predicted by Luce just before we came here."

'Three? Ripples? If he were talking about time and space rifts, then I would be one of them. Wait, WHAT? There is another two?!' Tsuna thought to himself as he crossed out Lambo and Hayato, who had been at the scene, Ryohei, who had been in his kitchen yelling about extreme activities Elder Pao Pao was to show him, and Chrome was upstairs doing laundry as Takeshi was keeping her company by telling her about on how to make sushi since she wanted to learn. 'That only leaves ... Oh god, I hope they weren't sent to this time. Least of all together!'

Giotto narrowed his eyes at Reborn's request. Yes, he knew about the Trinisette itself as he touched a piece of it, his sky ring. He had felt the darkness as well, but had not known what it was about since his part of the set wasn't as involved with the others as it should. Reborn noticed his thoughts and frowns. This was bad news. No doubt Tsuna was silently fuming. He was from a parallel world and time and would be asked to fix this one's problems. He knew Reborn was aware of this. The Arcobaleno could travel anywhere in time and places with Trinisette ability they are given. Colonnello groaned slightly, believing that Giotto was just starting to feel it now. Lal just hangs her head a bit, lost in her own thoughts. Reborn took this chance to stand and walk over to where Daemon was. Said man moved to take Reborn's spot. There was a rule in that room. When you get up and leave your spot, someone else can take it without your permission. Reborn didn't care as he stood by the cabinet, pouring himself some liquor to calm his nerve. He rarely drinks, but this was definitely getting to him. Tsuna could tell by the smell of saké that Reborn was deeply troubled by the current problems. Either way, Tsuna was going to get as much information as he can. Though he doubts Reborn would let him get away with any more information than he had so far.

"Do you think we'll be able to keep it down for good this time? We need to get rid of it, no matter what you say, Reborn." Giotto said, and he was right. Tsuna heard Reborn's snort of approval, Lal rolled her eyes now that her head was back up, Colonnello smirks in approval, and the guardians remained in silent seriousness as they all nodded.

"As for the ripples I was talking about? You seem to have one here." Reborn added, making Giotto furrows his eyebrows and Alaude blink as they pieced the parts they had together. Lal and Colonnello jumps up in surprise, not having noticed anything out of place when they came other than the guardian's odd behavior. Though to Tsuna, it was his clue to come out. He pushed the door open and looks out, not moving much as Giotto blinked at seeing him in such of the furniture. Reborn hnned as his hat shadowed his face. He bent down a bit with slightly glittering eyes at the sight of Tsuna's body. Tsuna frown/pouted at him and pursued his lips.

"Just don't expect me to solve everything right away as usual, Reborn. I need to find the others before even starting anything. Besides, I was planning to look for you to see if you know a way to get back home as well." Tsuna said bluntly. Lal and Colonnello run over to the cabinet, pulling Tsuna out as Lal first Spartan slaps him and then Colonnello whacks his head with a fast. Tsuna clutches his head, muttering barely audible curses in both Japanese and Italian that he learned from Hayato. Giotto was left in shock as Alaude lets out a snarl that made Lal glares at the Cloud. Reborn stood back up, tipping his hat down a bit as he studied Tsuna's size and planned ways to get him comfortable enough to fight in it.

Giotto was still in slight shook, not quite believe that Tsuna was so vital to them now. As much as he wanted to refuse this, Reborn would hit him with a cane and call Talbot in when available to continue on with his plan. That was something he dearly didn't want to happen. Almost all of his guardians were in total silence, even Knuckle.

"That much is expected. Tsuna, we can't send you back for the time being because one, something is blocking our powers to travel and two, don't expect to go back suddenly. I made sure that idiot bomber blew the thing up!" Reborn said cheerfully, making Tsuna sighed deeply to try and calm himself. Didn't work much since he was completely pissed at Reborn and the smile the other had only made it worse. Colonnello accidentally dropped Tsuna, who somehow landed onto his feet, when the chibified brunette twisted in his grip. The room was silent as they saw Tsuna was gearing up to say something. Giotto wisely decided that being silent was the best thing as Alaude creeped closer to snatch Tsuna back into their hold. Tsuna was unaware of the cloud as he was building up the courage to finally yelled at Reborn.

 **"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT STUNT FOR, REBORN!?"**

* * *

 **Again, if you haven't read the last chapter, please do so.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This whole chapter is in Japanese, so bold will be the people on the other side of the phone.**

 **Thank so much to my lovely reviewers!**

 **Natsuyuuki** : I have something special planned for the 10th Gen. You only need to wait for it. :D  
 **Beasttamer99** : Thats the point of it. In the future, where the advancement of stuff overshadows that of the past, the mafia has adapted a more sneaky style due to having to bypass those advancements.  
 **Guest - Lumelabidas** : Thank you! Its great that you like it so far. As for Tsuna, he doesn't know it but he is making up those childhood years he never had with friends. Sadly for the 1st Gen., since he has a mind of an older teen his playfulness turned a bit more mischievous than he would have as a normal kid that age. Plus, he has had Mukuro and Reborn in his life for a few years now. No one would expect to stay innocent with those two.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The other two, not so little, Ripples**

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT STUNT FOR, REBORN!?" Tsuna's yelling took Alaude off guard, stopping him in his tracks. Lal simply laughed, it having been a while since she last saw Tsuna so pissed off. The way he crouches as he groaned, messing up his semi-dry hair more than it naturally was, she and Colonnelo couldn't wait to start his tor-training.

"I won't be able to do much in this body of mine, even if I have my gear. What do you expect from me?!" Tsuna whined, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Subsequently, that earned him a smack from a ten-ton Leon Hammer. As he starts whining in pain now, he was picked up by Lal who frowns slightly at his weight. it was something to be concerned about. Reborn noticed her frown and lifts a brow in question. Lal sighs and motions to Tsuna, who had gone silent in deep though. She sets the brunette down, not bothered by Alaude snatching Tsuna up as she turns to the hitman. What she said next made Reborn rethink of sending Tsuna into the battles ahead of time.

"Tsuna is so underweight for the body of his size. Do you think we'll be able to afford sending him in like this?" She was right. It wouldn't have a positive outcome, nor was Tsuna going to have a chance to succeed. Besides, from the looks of it he'll need to deal with the first generation first before thinking of the battles. Their conversation had caught Giotto off guard. Since he didn't know their reasons, he thought they were being rash. He was slightly relieved that Alaude was moving closer to him with Tsuna. The French man had also finally realized their plans for Tsuna. Said brunette was mentally thanking Lal for bringing up that issue again. He really wanted to know why he was 7 again if he was meant to fight. Though, it seems he will have to wait for that answer as Reborn retracted into his mind to think. His thoughts were swiftly changed Giotto held him close, almost crushing him as he let out a meep of surprise. His eyes widened at not only Giotto's overprotective actions, but also his guardians crept closer around them as if to stop anyone from taking him. Reborn looks up and studied them with causal eyes, not at all bothered by the first generation's hostile implication. Though he smirks slightly as an idea came to mind.

"Dame-Tsuna. Do you think the other two would be in the same predicament as you?" Reborn asked Tsuna, amused when the brunette's eyes filled with worry. This was something he was sure the younger didn't want to hear from him. After all, if those two couldn't behave while mostly mature, what are the chance of them behaving as _children_?!

"Who are you guys are talking about?" Giotto asked softly going into boss mode as he felt he needed to be prepared for what was to come. Tsuna sighs softly, leaning into Giotto's hold and startling the blond. How was he to explain this to him? It seems he didn't need to think of it for the moment as Reborn's phone rang. The hitman quickly answered it once the device was out of his chest pocket and immediately began yelling at someone, no doubt it was Skull. Tsuna was proven right when he heard the squawk of the stuntman, but sighed soon after when Skull said the Cloud and Mist were fighting. He just held out his hand with another tired sigh, making for the phone. This made Giotto blink in curiosity, wondering who they were talking about. Reborn just grins and told Skull to put it on speaker near the fighting duo before passing the phone over to Tsuna. Tsuna places the phone near his ear, he didn't want to go deaf, and began biting on his nails. He could clearly hear the clashing of two weapons and some insults being thrown around.

" **Pineapple, I'll bite you to death.** "

" **Kufufuf, Skylark. I'll bury you six feet deep with sakura trees blooming over your grave.** "

" **Uncle Pineapple.** "

" **Baby Chick.** "

The arguing brought Giotto some unexpected amusement as he looked at his Cloud and Mist. Alaude had blinked and glanced at a flabbergasted Daemon. They definitely hadn't expected to hear something similar to their normal exchanges. In fact, they could only think of the other as the only ones to do that. Tsuna, however, had silently face-palmed. Of course it had to be those two! Tsuna sighed for the millionth time as he listened to the insults going back and forth for a little longer. Once he finally had enough, he intervened.

"Kyoya, Rokudo, mind telling me how you got to this era?" That instantly halted the fighting, allowing silence to reign over them. Giotto drew in closer, wanting to hear what the two on the other side will respond with. He wondered how Tsuna managed to stop their fighting, as the two seemed to be so into trying to kill each other. Tsuna had only called them by what he assumes to be their names. True enough, when Tsuna needed them to listen to him seriously and focus on his words he would call them by name, surname for Mukuro since he was already on first name basis with his male Mist. He only called them by those names on rare occasions, mostly to get their attention so that he could finally start those damned meetings with alliances. Tsuna, knowing how they usually responded to him calling them, began to count down. Giotto, for an uncountable time, wonders why he was mouthing out the numbers. He was completely confused about this, like most things concerning Tsuna tend to do, as Reborn simply makes his own espresso. He was humming to himself, knowing they would be able to hear the next words form the duo on the other side of the phone.

" **Omnivore, where are you so I can bite you**."

" **Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kufufufu~ So you're in this time as well? Seems I will still be able to posses you.** "

" **He's my prey, Pineapple.** "

" **No, he's mine to posses, Little Bird.** "

" **Mine or I'll bite you to death.** "

" **Let's see if you could do that, Skylark!** "

"Will you guys stop fighting and tell me how you got here first before you two continue to try and kill each other?" Tsuna snapped at them, making them go silent again. Reborn let out a dark snicker, enjoying Giotto's face that could only be described as pure denial and shock. Who wouldn't be like the blond when two men were arguing about who his son, even though they weren't really related by blood, belonged to? Lal sighed at the two's bickering while Colonnello grinned in amusement. Tsuna patiently waited for their answers, knowing the two were glaring at each other to see who spoke first. It was a common enough thing that Tsuna wasn't all that bothered by their silence. Though he was bothered by the staring first generation. They were most likely thinking about the dangers of his two guardians fighting without supervision. True enough, as much as Giotto's guardians were planning to punish Tsuna for pulling the hiding stunt on them, they were un-surprisingly worried about the two that Tsuna was talking to. If Daemon and Alaude were any indications, this could end in a very bad way.

Tsuna sighed, again, knowing he needed his own guardians that were stuck in this time with him under his watch. If not only to stop their fighting, he could actually plan easier with them since they were good strategists and attackers. He sometimes even lets them take over the battlefront together when their wishes are actually the same. They could surprisingly work extremely well with each other when they wanted to. But he needed to get them here first before he could let them loose on the planning. Mukuro was the first to start talking.

" **Ah, that.. Ku-fufufufu. Well, Hibari and I bumped into each other earlier today and started going at each other in the middle of the shopping district.-** "

"WHAT?"

" **-Lambo came running with Gokudera after him, who had his dynamites ignited. Lambo brought out his bazooka, tripped, and the bazooka landing on us both. Oya, the Bazooka was also malfunctioning.** "

" **Hnn. (That's about it. Now can we get back to fighting, herbivore?)** "

"One thing."

" **Hnn?(Yes?)** "

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?! MAKING ME GO SIX FEET UNDER WITH PULLING STUNTS LIKE THAT IN PUBLIC? You're so going to do the paperwork that resulted from the fighting, both of you! And get your assess over here. Ask Skull since he knows where to go."

" **Kufufu~ You're actually telling me to do those minions of hell?** "

" **Omnivore, you grew claws just now, but even that won't make me do the white abominations.** "

"Kyoya, Rokudo, you better be here soon or _else_." Tsuna said, merrily on his way to being livid with his own Mist and Cloud. Giotto, as surprise as he was with Tsuna's yelling, was more shocked that the brunette was doing paperwork at such a young age. Well, he still didn't know that Tsuna only looks younger than he really is. Reborn was chuckling, waving good bey to Lal as she began to leave to help out poor Skull with the two. The two had began to lightly protest against Tsuna, trying to distract him as they were wary of their Sky's anger. As rare as it was, Tsuna did get angry. It was very, _very_ , rare. In fact, they were blessed with the fact that Tsuna was so full of kindness. If not, well, Hell sounded like paradise. Tsuna, fortunately, was very close to losing all patience when they finally gave in and managed to curve his attention the slightest bit. Tsuna was thankful, but still smiled darkly as his tone dripped with venom that indicated nothing good if they don't listen.

"If either of you are goofing around with this issue, I will personally come down there bring you back myself with _Reborn_ on my side this time. You both know I don't take kindly when we are not within our own area. Hibari, Mukuro, I hope to see you soon!" Tsuna ended sweetly, shutting the phone hard enough that he nearly shattered it. Reborn snatched the phone back as Giotto frowned. He stood, holding Tsuna close to him as he gazed around at everyone. He suddenly felt tired and figured that they all needed a good night's rest.

"That's enough for today. You two can stay here for a night. We'll continue to discuss this after breakfast tomorrow. I don't know what exactly is going on around Tsuna, but let's put away our questions for now and get some rest. Maybe that'll help us get over this... Sudden turn of event." Giotto said to everyone. Tsuna yawns at the mention of sleep and, with bleary-eyes, nods. Reborn could tell how fast Tsuna was getting tired out and smirks dangerously. He was going to have fun with training him again.

"Night, night, dear little leone!~" Reborn drawled in a sadistic tone. Tsuna shivered at the nickname. The only times Reborn calls him that, a foreboding event usually happened right after. Damn, Tsuna was already busy trying to think up the answers for possible questions. Now he had to deal with Reborn as well. Kami-sama. Why are you torturing me?!

XxXxX

 _Meanwhile, with Hibari and Mukuro._

Both Cloud and Mist, who were in their mid-teens bodies, had shivers went down their spines. They knew that they had to behave to keep their boss happy for now. Tsuna wasn't the kind to snap like he did, but he was also right. They couldn't afford to do anything rashly in this era yet until they knew exactly what they were in.

"Let's get going or he'll hand us our ass."

"Hnn. (Lets go.)"


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! Thank you guys for your amazing reviews! So glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one as well. Sorry it took so long to post. I've been working on updating my other two stories. A chapter for 'Grell's Sister' went up yesterday, and Im posting a chapter for 'Whispers of the Ancient Ones: Return of the Beast' later today. Maybe. I'm still finishing it up so I don't know if it will be done by today.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Call of the Sky**

 _1st Gen. Era, Parallel World, Italy_

 _3rd PoV_

 _Vongola Mansion_

Tsuna woke up rather slowly, realizing that he was in Giotto's hold. He blinks, ignoring the position he was in as he senses his guardians coming closer. It was thanks to Mukuro that he could feel them from such a long distance. As he laid there, not bothering to move from his comfy spot, he thought back to what Giotto told him after they had left the others for the night.

 _Flashback…_

"Hey, Tsuna.. You don't have to answer any of our questions if you don't want to. I promise you that I will stop them if they keep insisting." Giotto said as he shuts his bedroom door. Tsuna was barely clinging to Giotto's side, yawning as he tried to stay awake a bit more. Tsuna was tired and it was getting harder to understand the words spoken to him. Though he did remember something important.

"Neh, do you have piano room around here nearby?" Tsuna mumbled out, making Giotto chuckle. He could tell Tsuna was almost out, but was trying to stay awake. He figured it wouldn't hurt to let him know where it was. Though he was curious as to why Tsuna asked.

"Just down the hall to your right. It should be open. The room faces the front of the house so be careful to not get yourself exposed, but let's leave that for tomorrow. Just go to sleep now, okay?" Giotto said, getting things ready for bed. Tsuna nods as he rubs his eyes cutely. He was completely wasted from all of the running and being livid at Reborn that he couldn't muster up any more strength to stay awake. No doubt he'll be knocked out till morning. Giotto carried him over to the bed, taking off his cloak with his free hand. He kicked off his shoes before slipping underneath the warm covers. They both sighed, feeling peaceful for once today as they snuggles closer to each other. Tsuna had his head tucked underneath Giotto's chin, his tuft of brown hair tickling Giotto's nose. Giotto blew the hair away from his nose and grins, holding the boy close by.

"Good night, Little Tuna," Giotto said, using a cute, in his opinion, nickname.

"My name is not Tuna, Papa," Tsuna retorted softly, his breathing settling into deep breathing patterns.

 _Flashback End..._

Right, that's how I managed to get myself into this situation. Tsuna slowly removes himself from Giotto's hold as he slips out of the covers, walking over to the door and opening it slowly. He was planning to go to piano room and open the window. It was something he had everyone remember as a sort of gathering song for he didn't like to yell their names to get their attention in public. Well, not too often, but there were those rare occasions. He quickly followed the way that Giotto had said and arrived at the right place. He moves over to the window next to the piano and opens it wide, letting a soft morning breeze come in. He could see some kind of group coming, making him smile widely.

"Okay, now for this. I like to see how they'll come to me this time." Tsuna mumbled. His guardian's had made it a small competition to see who can get to him the fastest and in the most random of ways. Plus, he was on the seventh floor. Shrugging he lifted the cover of the piano and positioned his hands over them, taking in a deep breath. He was bound to wake everyone up with this, but he was going to do it anyway. He played the first few notes of the familiar song, before taking in another deep breath and letting it out as words.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no

Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii

Itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage

Aa... tomo ni utaou namimori chuu.

Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no

Heihei bonbon nami de ii

Itsumo kiowanu sukoyaka kenage

Haha... tomo ni waraou namimori chuu.

Kimi to boku to de namimori no

Atarimae taru nami de ii

Itsumo issho ni sukoyaka kenage

Aa... tomo ni ayumou namimori chuu."

XxXxX

Down with the group, Hibari and Mukuro were glaring at each other the whole trip back to their dear Sky. They were nearing the Vongola mansion that greatly resembled the one back home, only slightly smaller and newer, but their attention was not focused on those facts. It was on a song. A song they knew and called out to them. Skull, who was guiding them, was completely confused. The voice was soft and beautiful to the point of being enchanting.

"Kufufufu~ It seems Sawada is calling us."

Hibari didn't bother answering back. Instead he had his animal ring and was letting out his porcupine partner. Roll squealed as he turned into several stepping stones for Hibari. Mukuro just chuckle as he used his mist flames to get to the open window where the music was coming from. He actually didn't feel like competing at the moment. He wanted answers, after all.

XxXxX

Back in the manor, everyone was awoken by the music and almost all rushed to the piano room. Especially Giotto, who couldn't find Tsuna when he woke up. He was the first to appear at the room, and was relieved to see Tsuna. It seems Tsuna was the source of the music, since the brunette boy was restarting the song. Though his momentary peace was broken when he saw a look-alike person coming in through the open window. Tsuna just smiled brightly at the new arrivals, not stopping his playing.

Once the Alaude look-alike stepped into the room through the open window, all but one of the stepping stones he had used quickly dissipated and left the last to turn into a porcupine. A porcupine that burst into cloud flames and turned into a ring. It shocked him, yes, but he was definitely not prepared for the second arrival. Mukuro nonchalantly appeared right beside Tsuna, his head nodding to the repeating intro.

"Kufufufu, you've been waiting, haven't you little Tuna?" Daemon's look-alike chuckled. Tsuna just sighed and stops the music for a moment to crack his fingers. Both new arrivals quickly became alert at his actions as the fingers went back to playing the keys. He played the beginning of the anthem again, the other two joining him in the singing.

"The green that trails Namimori

Not large, not small, middling is best

Always unchanging, vigorous and gallant

Let's sing together, Namimori Middle School!

Shining like the morning dew, the Namimori School

Ordinary and usual, middling is best

Always fighting, vigorous and gallant

Let's smile together, Namimori Middle School!

Your and my Namimori

Common and enough, middling is best

Always together, vigorous and gallant

Let's walk together to Namimori Middle School!"

Everyone else who came in were shocked, spare for Reborn, Lal and Colonnello. Those three were humming along with the song, nodding their heads to the music. They knew the song and sometimes even hummed it whenever the urge came. It was surprisingly catchy and soothing.

Tsuna, however much he wishes to simply continue in peace, stopped. Not a moment later he had to push himself onto the keys and do a back flip to stand on the piano just as Mukuro and Hibari broke the piano seat. Everyone who weren't familiar with the happenings was shocked by sudden shift of mood. Tsuna sighed again, sweat dropping a bit at his guardians' behavior.

"Oya, oya! You're faster than before, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" The pineapple-haired teen said as a dangerous smile graced his lips. Tsuna just groaned as Hibari also grinned darkly. They definitely didn't expect Tsuna to be a little boy. Sure, his voice had been higher through the phone and he may have been dragged like them, but a 7 year old was a couple of years lower than they thought. Though the secretly cooed at how adorable Tsuna looked at that age.

"Oh don't even start with me. That was my Intuition acting up, thanks to both of you. I can't believe you two would try to attack me at first sight after what happened last night!" Tsuna scolded them, making them both drop their smiles right away. Now that Tsuna had the upper hand, Giotto and the military duo were trying to hold in a laughter. It's not every day you see a kid scolding young adults. Reborn just smirks in amusement and hidden pride. Like hell he wouldn't be proud! His student, a no-good brat at the start, was able to tame his most violent guardians even when he looked like a cute fluffy kitten.

"Omnivore, you know where we are?" The skylark asked once the brunette child stopped scolding them, grudgingly putting away his tonfas. Tsuna simply shifted his gaze over to Reborn. Hibari also looks over as Reborn tilts his hat in greeting. Hibari blinks before letting out an annoyed grumble. He knew he couldn't challenge the other while Tsuna was in such a mood.

"Now, now. Kyoya, I'll give you a fight later. Right now I need to explain why you three are here. First off, Mukuro. Stop hiding behind Tsuna. We all know you wont manage to scratch him with that silly object of yours." Reborn said just as Tsuna jumps off the piano. Everyone other than the Arcobaleno's were confused for a moment before the Mukuro by Hibari disappeared. The real one was across the table, trident where Tsuna had been only seconds prior.

"Kufufufu. Arcobaleno, it's been a while since we last met." Mukuro said darkly. Tsuna sighed again, running both his hands through his hair. Now wasn't the time to get the tension between these three renewed!

"Rokudo, knock it off!" Tsuna barely held the warning in his voice, but it was enough for Mukuro to disperse his trident. Reborn gave an amused nod when Tsuna turned questioning eyes towards him.

"I guess I should do introductions then." Tsuna began, turning to his confused ancestor and his guardians. "The one on my right is Rokudo Mukuro, one of my two Mist guardians. On my left is Hibari Kyoya, my Cloud guardian." Giotto was shocked. I mean, who had two Mist guardians? Though he held his questions for later. He trusts Tsuna, but Knuckle and G were getting antsy. Alaude and Daemon were studying their counterpart with careful eyes. However, they were immensely shocked when Tsuna finish his introduction.

 _"I'm their Sky, and… I'm Vongola Decimo."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews-**

 **Jucca** : I was singing along that part too! XD And yes, I'm upset at YT as well.  
 **kinyochan** : Glad you love it and I greatly agree. CHIBI-TSUNA IS ADORABLE!

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _"I'm their Sky, and… I'm Vongola Decimo."_

 **Chapter 8: Relations Revealed**

 _1st Gen. Era, Parallel World, Italy_

 _3rd PoV_

 _Vongola Mansion_

The whole first generation was gaping at Tsuna's announcement as Mukuro and Hibari unconsciously get into defensive mode next to the chibified Decimo. They didn't like to hang out with the family that much, but they were rather protective of Tsuna for different reasons. A shared one being, _he was_ ** _their_** _sky_. Reborn whistled stepping forward to gain everyone's attention. Lal and Colonnello following after him as they bypassed the protective males to stand by the shortest person currently in the room. Reborn picked up the tiny Tsuna, tilting his hat down with his free hand. It seems that Tsuna's grumbled annoyance was all the first generation needed to actually react.

" _WHAT?!_ "

"He's not lying." Reborn stated, amused at their reactions as some looked about to deny. Tsuna, ignoring the hitman holding him, just smiled warmly towards them. He knew that this world wasn't theirs, so it was okay to reveal himself. He was sure his Guardians already figured that out by his introduction, which meant he was going to have to give them something to do before they went after the first Generation. He did not want any more problems than what he was already going to have. Giotto, still thrown off in shock, trained his eyes to Tsuna's. Tsuna stared back just as intensely, showing the truthfulness in his words.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU DICK ASSHOLE! THERE IS NO WAY THAT A CHILD COULD TAKE OVER THE STEAD OF VONGOLA!" G erupted, forgetting that said child was in the room. Father than anyone saw, Reborn pulled the trigger of his Leon gun and narrowly missing his head on purpose. Tsuna snapped out of the staring contest as he turns his face into something along the line of exasperation.

"Excuse me, but I'm not a kid! Sure I may look like one now, but still!" Tsuna whined as Mukuro began to laugh lightly. The first Gen. erupted in agreement with G's statement, time travel and body shrinking was just too much. Giotto, however, wasn't in denial.

"Everyone. SHUT UP!" Giotto yelled at them, completely shutting them up and attracted the predatory senses of Hibari to himself. Tsuna sighed as he moves his head from underneath Reborn's shin, where the hitman had tucked him, but remained in place. He didn't know why Reborn had him cradled in his arms like that, though the small protective feelings he was giving off was a guess. Giotto turned to face Tsuna, adapting his boss mode.

"How old are you really?" He asked seriously. Tsuna, too, became serious, their eyes shifting to a sunset gold. Hibari's bloodlust sharply went up as he saw the Omnivore aura coming from Tsuna.

"Seventeen, going on eighteen." Tsuna answered simply. G did not believe him. Tsuna, however, held such a scary aura around himself that he did not question it. Who would question someone who has the look that says 'you-better-believe-me-or-I-will-whoop-your-damn-ass'?

"Then why you look like seven?" Just because he had such a look didn't mean that G wasn't going to ask something else. The question got him sweet yet scary smile that made both the 10th Gen. guardians to back away a bit.

"Oh, That's probably a fucking malfunction that Reborn somehow forgot to include in his plan." Tsuna answered sweetly, making Mukuro and Hibari shiver as Reborn smirks darkly. He did 'forgot', as if, about this symptoms and he loved how his sadist self was rubbing off on the poor boy. Giotto saw Reborn smirk and sighs.

"Reborn is your tutor?" Giotto asked, but already knew the answer by the way they spoke to each other. Reborn simply rubbed his face into Tsuna's hair, ignoring said Chibi's annoyed grunt. You couldn't really blame him, the kid's hair was so soft and fluffy.

"To put it bluntly, they are not part of this world. Past, present, nor future. That's the reason why he could tell you who he really is. In his world, however, you are his great-great-great grandfather!" Reborn said cheerfully, making Giotto deadpanned as he tried to not be unnerved by the hitman cuddling his supposed descendent. Tsuna tilts his head back up to look at Giotto and grins.

"That's why I call you Papa for! Heh, heh, even my guardians are related to yours one way or another. Yes, even you Mukuro." Tsuna explained, the last bit aimed at Mukuro who was glaring at Daemon. Though Tsuna noted it wasn't as intense as it would normally be. Well, its good he knows that this Daemon wasn't the one to attack them in the future. Alaude had his eyes trained on Hibari, curious on how strong the currently teen man is. Hibari did the same, itching to fight someone. Though he knew he best behave, or else bring down Tsuna's full wrath on himself. Said chibi could feel them sizing each other up as Mukuro began a chuckling exchange with Daemon. All four silently taking out their weapons, but thankfully had yet to attack. Tsuna could tell something bad would have happened far sooner if he hadn't averted it with his earlier anger.

"Kill them and I'll kill both of you myself. I don't care if you fight each other for the sake of keeping your damn wits sharp, but do it in the Vongola Mansion and I will fucking put you in _that_ room when we get back." Tsuna warned his guardians, brow twitching and a too sharp smile on his face. The sight brought a smirk to Hibari's mouth. He may be _terrified_ of the room Tsuna spoke of, but he couldn't believe how much backbone was showing through his chibified boss.

"Omnivore, you still owe me a fight." Hibari countered as Tsuna just narrowed his eyes, sunset gold stared back at stormy grey.

Mukuro, who had been listening, poked Tsuna's back with the butt of his trident. "Kufufu, don't forget about me, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's been a while since we last fought as well.~" Tsuna pouted at this.

"Fine, but let me get used to this new body of mine. Give me a week with the Spartan trio and you'll get your fights, both of you." Tsuna sighed, giving in to exasperation. Though he was rewarded with being tossed and hit by the said trio, subsequently ending up in Giotto's arms.

"Who are you call Spartan, brat!" Lal said, annoyed even if she really deny it. She knew she was a harsh teacher. Tsuna simply kept saying 'Ow' a few times over as he 'miraculously' survived the attack. Giotto held him close, not wanting the teal-ette to get her hands on his descendant again. Sure he was shocked about his relation to him, but you know the saying: instincts don't lie.

Mukuro just started chuckling at the sight as Daemon prodded at Tsuna with the butt of his spear similarly to how Mukuro had done earlier. Giotto, in turn, pulled Tsuna's body away, his face adapting into a protective and fatherly glare as Daemon starts chuckling alongside Mukuro.

"Oya, oya, I never thought you two would get so close, Primo/Decimo!" They both said at same time, which they were shocked about as Hibari and Alaude just 'hnn'ed at the same time as well. Knuckle, who was extremely silent decided that now would be the time to speak up.

"I don't know what's going on, but this is confusing to the MAXIMUM! Why are there two Daemons and Alaudes?!" The dark haired priest yelled out, making Tsuna groan. Giotto, sensing the impending fight coming, slips away from the room with Tsuna without attracting attention from the guardians to themselves. He headed down to the dinning room, where all the food was surely going to get cold if they didn't get to it on time. Tsuna was still rubbing his eyes in annoyance, but looks up to Giotto and wondering what the other is thinking about. As if sensing him, the older man looked down at his currently little descendent.

"I'm bit sad that you called me Papa because I'm apparently your great-great-great-grandfather, but I don't mind as long I can call you Tuna-kun." Giotto said with a wide grin, making Tsuna groan. That was an old nickname that his father used to call him, and still did on occasions. Even Reborn called him that when he is especially affectionate enough. They soon arrived at the dinning room, ignoring the loud noises coming from behind them. They'll deal with the mess after getting some food.

Eventually, the guardians, sans the spartan trio, noticed the missing duo. Everyone stopped their small fighting and began to look around for the two missing people, but came up empty.

"How the fucking hell they slip away from us like a fucking god-damned vampires!" G swore venomously once they heard plates clattering on the tables, some shrieks of laughter and giggles coming from below. He, along with the others, started heading to where the noise was coming from. Hibari, Mukuro, and Reborn beat them to the dinning room where the duo was having fun as they ate. The sight was too adorable to disrupt. Well, to all, but Reborn who shot at the chibified Decimo. Said brunet managed to doge with one of his infamous girly shrieks, which earned him another shot.

It seems it's shaping up to be such a **good** day for Tsuna.

—

Tsuna and Giotto were already thoroughly exhausted with the day, and it was only just after breakfast! Tsuna's Cloud and Mist broke out into an argument, which escalated into a fight, over who's going to fight with Tsuna first once he got his reflexes and skills back. The poor brunette just face palmed as Giotto sweat-dropped at Tsuna's guardians, his own throwing in arguments with two of the Spartan Trio coming in with them. The smirks on their faces only helped in sending shivers down the two sky's spines. It took Tsuna and Giotto commanding them to stop in sickly sweet voice so that the dinning room remained intact. The Spartan Trio was spared, for obvious reasons, but the only thought that went through their minds was that they should never be piss off the duo at same time.

After their guardians were eventually frozen in ice, which shocked Giotto to some extent, Reborn had stepped up to Tsuna. His grin sending a foreboding feeling through the brunet.

"Tsuna, I hope your body is somewhat used to using flames. If not then we'll have to do the whole process all over again." Reborn stated as Tsuna poked the frozen Mukuro and Kyoya. He turned and gave Reborn a look.

"I don't want to go through that process again, Reborn!" Tsuna whined, confessing the fact that he was not used to flames yet. It wouldn't have mattered as he nearly collapsed trying to stand upright. The only thing keeping him standing was his Dying Will. Though his answer got Reborn smirking, Lal cracking her knuckles, and Colonnello checking his gun. It made Tsuna pale drastically, making Giotto wonder in worry of what the process is. He never got to ask as Reborn aimed his gun at Tsuna.

"HIE!" Tsuna shrieks loudly as Reborn narrowly missed hitting his feet. Tsuna didn't waste a second and ran outside, Reborn hot on his heels. "Giotto, you should bring your gloves and come along. This would make you wanna rage over the fact that he did this in a week~" Reborn called back, not stopping his pursuit. Giotto just stared blankly after them, before slowly following behind. They went outside as they could hear Lal and Colonnello picking on the poor boy's clumsiness, and some shrieks that followed right after gunshots. That only made Giotto feel more worried than ever.

"Reborn, why is Tsuna being treated like this? I'm sure he didn't do anything to deserve it." Giotto asked, terrified for the innocent looking child. Reborn just hum-ed something as he looks at the mittens he grabbed from the brunet, making sure that they were in good shape after the trip.

"He can't learn without someone doing it to him. In fact, if you try to teach him normally, he doesn't take it in. If you give him two options, study or pain, he's more likely to learn so as to avoid the pain of punishment. It also serve a double purpose. This forces Tsuna to dodge these specific punishments himself, with or without his guardians." Reborn explained his way of teaching. Definitely spartan, but it served well for Tsuna. Though Giotto just blinks as he saw the boy's reflexes, even if he hasn't seen him fight yet. The threat of pain was obviously a good motivator for the boy if this was the results. Giotto nods and kept watching the 'training' session, his gloves at the ready just in case. He knew his guardians will be quite hissy about the fact that he froze them, and may attack once they got themselves free. He had specifically made the ice weaker so as to allow them to break out. It was meant as a punishment, after all, and not at all permanent. Giotto just stayed silent, looking around, before he began to recognize the place they were heading to.

"Don't tell me..." Giotto began as Reborn went ahead, Leon shifting into a gun as he threw the mittens at Tsuna's head. Tsuna just lets out another girly shriek as he wasn't expecting it. This made the Arcobaleno's want to kick that habit out.

And fast if they want to keep their hearing intact.

"Shut up, brat!" Lal shouted, whacking the said person on the head. He just whimpers, nursing his head, but doesn't stop. He had put on his mittens, already knowing what Reborn was going to do.

"Since you're able to go into HDWM, we need to start your stamina and tolerance to the flames again. So…" Reborn began, aiming his gun at Tsuna. The poor brunet had a resigned look on his face, obviously used to such things. "Do it with your Dying Will!"


	9. Chapter 9

**And the Poll has ended! So this story won. As such a new chapter is here! Also, for the sequel, _there will be a sequel for WotAO_! It wont be out now, of course. That will have to wait until I've finished this story and Grell's Sister. I don't want to have too many on-going stories at a time. **

**Thank you all who voted and to those who have patiently waited for me to post. Enjoy this slightly longer than normal chapter.**

 **WARNING: There will be some fluff and OOC-ness from some characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Training with Spartans**

 _1st Gen. Era, Parallel World, Italy_

 _3rd PoV_

 _Death Mountain_

A small 7 year old boy that looked 5 was running through the long grass. His cheeks a rosy color due to exertion and fluffy hair in more disarray as the grass began to shorten around him. It would have been a normal sight, if not for the three demo- _tutors_ following behind. Behind them was a blond man who appeared seconds from jumping to save the boy, but somehow managed to hold himself back.

"Reborn, its been a good _4 hours_ since you began! He's been shot _7 times_ with the DW bullet, faced several dozen _T-Rex_ , thrown by Lal into a dozen or so ravines filled with _poisonous insects_ , and gone through at least a hundred of your _obstacle courses_. Don't you think that's enough for today?" The trailing blond stressed at the raven haired man in front of him. Reborn didn't even turn as he huffed in annoyance.

"Giotto, as I said at the start, this is how he learns and has gone through worse before. Now, if you continue to whine like a fool I'll throw you in with Tsuna." Reborn threatened, shooting at Tsuna as Giotto paled. Do know, he was using **real** non-lethal bullets. Emphases on **real**. Other wise, the brunet wouldn't dodge them. Reborn paused for a moment, seeming to think something over. The smirk that curled on his lips was enough to let Giotto know he was not going to like what the other was thinking. That was enough of a warning that he didn't even need his intuition to figure it out. "Besides, we have arrived." Just as he said that, the group left the embrace of the trees and entered a peaceful clearing. That is, if you stayed away from the other side of it or else you would plummet a good 200 ft. If you were lucky, you would end up falling into a small lake at the bottom. Painful either way, but you would live. Of course that's if you were lucky. If not, than you would be having a date with the merciless ground. Giotto blinked at the familiar clearing. It was his normal training grounds and they should have arrived within half an hour. Though, maybe the extended time was due to the fact they had taken a far more … ' _scenic_ ' route.

"Please tell me you didn't try teaching him _that_ technique." Giotto asked in exasperation, his intuition telling him he was not going to like the answer.

"Not 'try', I already did years ago." Reborn stated matter of factly, making the blond freeze.

"You **_WHAT_**?" Giotto yelled once he managed to process the words, only to receive a Leon-hammer to the head. "Ow! Reborn, what was that for?! And are you crazy? You taught him _that_ when he was so young?"

"You were being annoying." Was his simple response. "Besides, he wasn't that young. It even took him only a week to accomplish."

"Not that young? I was already _20_ when I made that technique." Giotto argued back, almost literally starting to pull at his hair. Who wouldn't, when trying to reason with _Reborn_ over his 'teaching' methods? One would be lucky to remain alive, let alone _sane_ when speaking to said hitman. After all, most women either went Ga-Ga over his looks. Some men even turn gay after only a brief encounter, for crying out loud! Not that any of them complained… Moving on! "Wait, a _week_? What the heck did you do?!"

"Fine, if you're so worried over your descendent, why don't you join him." Reborn said, ignoring the last question. Giotto didn't have a second to listen to his intuition before he was suddenly hurled into the middle of Tsuna's re-commenced training. May he Rest in Pieces, I mean Peace.

—

"…" Both Tsuna and Giotto were sprawled out on the ground, too tired to move or talk. This was a normal sight for the two, even after four days. The three tutors from hell were sitting a few feet from them around a small campfire, going over what they should do next.

"So what next? It's been four days and Tsuna isn't going to be ready anytime soon, even with all three of us helping out." Lal grumbled, though there was a small hint of worry in her eyes. "He's still too _soft_ right now."

"Soft, small, and squish-able. It would be easy for the enemy to take him out as he is, kora. It took _us_ two years to get back what we lost upon _That Day_." Colonnello added, dismantling and cleaning his sniper. A nervous habit he developed after so many years of Lal's training.

"We were on our own, idiot. With us three, who knows what he's capable of, he'll be far stronger than before he came here." Lal rebutted. "Not to mention he could learn some things from his idiot ancestor." Reborn snorted at that.

"Baka-Gio is currently out of the question right now. He's still too _charmed_ and overprotective of Tsuna to be of any help." He said, looking over to said blond who had pulled himself up to pick up Tsuna from the ground. He has been doing that every night after training for the last few days. "For now, we will continue as we have been doing. No sense getting so worked up over it." With that said, all three went quiet as Giotto came over.

"My everything hurts." Tsuna grumbled from his ancestor's arms. He would have whined at the abuse the three _tutors_ put him through, but that would only increase his training. It already happened.

 **Flash Back, to the second day…**

"Reborn! This is worse than you normally do!" Tsuna whined. It was just after the 20th death course he and Giotto were put through, and were finally given a small 5 minute break. Of course, his words drew a smirk from his main tor- _tutor_.

"What's that? You want harder training because this is too easy? Well, as the kind tutor I am I'll grant your wish." Reborn mentally cackled at the horror growing on the victim duo's faces.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE BEFORE YOU'RE DONE!" They yelled in synch, jumping to their feet as soon as they registered the rather large guns he had.

"That's the point. Survive~" Reborn sang out a little too cheerfully as he re-started their Flash Back …

 **End Flash Back …**

He had doubled it the first time, no doubt he'll triple it next.

"Shut up and eat your food." Lal retorted, passing the duo their plates. One clearly had more veggies than the other. Tsuna scrunched up his nose at them, but accepted it none the less. Lal had forced fed him the vegetables the first time, then doubled the amount just for the hell of it.

"Remind me again why we are doing this again?" Giotto asked, quietly eating his own food. He rather not tempt Lal to give him more vegetables like she did Tsuna. He may love Tsuna like a father would, but _vegetables._ Even he reluctantly ate them due to them being good for you.

"We have to train Tsuna so he can be back to what he was and more, so he doesn't have a choice. You didn't have to join." Reborn pointed out, drinking a cup of expresso he got from _somewhere_.

"You make it sound like I _had_ a choice." Giotto grumbled under his breath. Reborn heard it, but chose to ignore it.

"By the way, G came by earlier today to get you. He said something about you needing to finish your paperwork." Colonnello, said cheerfully. The other blond of the group gave him a horrified face before he shoveled the rest of his food, placed Tsuna softly on the ground, and ran off back to the mansion. All the while mumbling curses at a certain red head. The remaining four people watched him go with various degrees of amusements. Tsuna being the least amused as he thought of _why_ there could be so much paperwork.

"Please tell me one of you gave Hibari and Mukuro something to do while you have me up here." Tsuna pleaded, giving the demon trio a wide-eyed look. If they had any less of the control they did, they would have blushed at how adorable Tsuna looked at that moment. Reborn almost felt somewhat bad for what he was going to say. Almost, as not even Tsuna's adorableness could curve his sadistic tendencies.

 _Most of the time_

"Don't worry about your guardians. Their own ancestors have taken them under their wing to train." Reborn said, watching with hidden satisfaction at the horror slowly bleeding into Tsuna's face as he processed what was said.

"HOW IS THAT ANY BETTER?! HIEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked, which earned him a fist to the head. Still, that didn't stop him from ranting at the hitman. "Do you have any idea how bad that is? They're going to destroy the whole manner with their fighting!" Again, he was hit on the head. Though this time by a Leon-hammer that shut him up.

"Everything is fine. They haven't destroyed anything other than a few training rooms." Reborn soothed softly, grabbing the small brunet. He hadn't gotten to cuddle with Tsuna since that one morning due to Giotto hugging the boy to himself outside of training. In Tsuna's world, while he's still in infant form there, Reborn would sometimes cuddle up with Tsuna for the night. He would never admit it, but he missed the cuddling. Tsuna's flames would subconsciously wrap around him in a soothing and protective embrace. No doubt Reborn had bonded to Tsuna as another Sun guardian, even if the brunet didn't realize it yet. Neither Luce, Aria, or Yuni cared that he did, as he had never bonded with them in the first place. Sure, he still did his duties as an Arcobaleno, and he was somewhat fond of the girls. But when it came down to it, Reborn could ever only call Tsuna as his actual Sky. Especially after everything the young boy has done for him and the others. Of course, that didn't mean Reborn would go easy on him. On the contrary, he would be harsher on the boy to help him grow stronger and so he could stand on his own feet. "Besides, its not just training your guardians are getting. The First generation is teaching them the ropes of being Vongola Guardians, as well as some advice and tips on other things."

"Reborn, that doesn't make me feel any better." Tsuna deadpanned, giving his tutor a glare/pout. His only response was for the hitman to cuddle him more. Tsuna wasn't at all bothered, but he _was_ a bit confused. The hitman wasn't usually this affectionate. Not that it was a bad thing, Tsuna was quite content to do this, but he wanted to know _why_. He doubts he'll get any answers from said man. At least, straight answers. Reborn had a habit of being as vague as riddles made in hell when he wanted to. Tsuna rather not get such headaches right now. He had other problems giving him headaches right now. A flick to the head caused him to leave his thoughts and look up at the hitman holding him.

"Enough thinking, go to sleep." Reborn ordered, moving Tsuna around as he got comfortable on his sleeping bag. Tsuna pouted again at being ordered around like a kid, but reluctantly did as told. He knew arguing with the man would only lead to pain during training. Besides, he was exhausted after another day of training.

With that, Tsuna drifted off to sleep as the warm sun flames of his first father figure soothed his sore body.

—

"Oh my, so this is why you haven't called? Luce was starting to worry, you know." It was to those words that Tsuna woke up to. He felt surprisingly well, considering the constant training he's been doing these past few days. Not to mention, the sense of safety that wrapped around him. "Though, I can see why you didn't call back right away." Finally opening his eyes, Tsuna was met with the curious and amused gaze of a calm Hibari. Or, to be more precise, Fon. The Chinese martial artist was currently seated on the other side of the campfire, drinking a cup of Oolong tea.

"Eh? Fon-san, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked sleepily, rubbing the slight grime out of his eyes. Fon's smile simply grew at the sight. Out of all the Arcobaleno, other than Luce, Fon had the biggest fondness for kids. To see Tsuna in such a state was just plain adorable, especially when he was being held protectively by such a fearsome man like Reborn. Yes, the hitman still had Tsuna in his arms, and it seems the boy had yet to notice.

"Hnn, Luce sent me to check in on why these three had yet to report back." Fon answered pleasantly. "From what I've seen, it seems her worries are for naught."

"Why didn't she just call us? We all have our phones with us." Reborn question, narrowing his eyes in though. The sudden rumbling of his chest startled Tsuna, but the brunet didn't bother moving yet. Fon's smile left as he gained a more serious look. This made the two rains stop what they were doing, cooking for Colonnello and cleaning her gun for Lal.

"That's the thing, Verde managed to catch that _They_ have started to eavesdrop on the phone lines. It's only started the last two or three days, but we all though it best not to use phones." The news weren't good, but it brought a sense of relief to the four.

"Two or three days? Good. They still don't know about Tsuna and the other two." Lal grumbled, as she continued to clean her favorite gun.

"Luckily for us, we haven't been using our phones much this past week." Colonnello added, passing out the breakfast he made. The others quietly accepted it, but none started to eat yet. Not when they were all deep in thought. They continued in silence for a moment before someone spoke up.

"We proceed as we currently are. Finish training Tsuna and his two guardians as the others look for information on _Them_. We have to make sure these three are well equipped for the fight to come." Reborn stated seriously before letting out an uncharacteristic sigh of frustration. "If I had the choice, we wouldn't have a need for the Tenth Generation getting involved in this, but things are dire and only getting worse. Its best we take out the problem completely before _They_ get powerful enough to tilt the Balance in a dangerous way." The others had solemn looks at those words, but a question popped up in Tsuna's mind.

"Ano, who are They? No one has actually explained who the enemy is yet." Tsuna asked, looking up at his currently adult friends. As painful as hanging around most of them is, Tsuna considers all those of the Trinisette as part of his little family. And, despite his reluctance and pacifism, Tsuna wanted to help them. He couldn't do that if he didn't know who or what was the problem. The four Arcobaleno's look at each other and came to a silent agreement.

"I believe its best that we took this conversation to a more private place with all the others." Fon stated slowly. "As for who _They_ are? _They_ , are a group of _Lesser Earthlings_."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait! I kept forgetting to post this. (-_-')**

 **Fun Fact: It wasn't until after I posted the last chapter that I noticed my story was in a Community. SQUEEEEEEEE XD I'm so happy! Thank you** Kimi-1973 **for having me in your Community of** _Kimi's Favorites_ **. Also, thank you for making me check my other stories to see if they were also in a Community. Turns out WotAO _is_ in a Community. Its called **_My Self-Insert's Library_ **by** Maester Ta **. Thank you both so much for having me~!**

 **Reviews:  
** **Amu4ever** : You said 'By the way tier and tear looks like typing error, but is actually quite amusing as "Tier" means animal in German. So, you basically said there were animals coming out his eyes XD' ... I LOL-ed. It was honestly one of my more funny reviews. Thanks for pointing that out, but Imma keep it just for laughs because of that joke. Also, thanks for the next 3 reviews. Most reviews in a row from one person I've ever had. x3  
 **Xireana Prime** : Papa Reborn for the win! I always did find him to be a good father figure. Except towards Lambo in the beginning. Baby cow was too annoying at the time.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Mysterious Ally**

 _1st Gen. Era, Parallel World, Italy_

 _Unknown PoV_

 _Unknown_

I walked down the long hallway of the manor, heading for my so called Boss's office. This would be the nth time I was called there this week. I was, after all, second in command. Seriously, if it wasn't for the fact that I needed to find a way back, I would have already burned this place to the ground. If not for their stupidity of trying to wage war against the very _Balance of the World_ , then for the fact that all their souls were so _sickly_ and _tainted_.

I've never seen such abominations before. Not even that damn Spider, who had the foulest of souls I've ever seen, was this bad. At least his was _alive_ and had _ambition_ , a _purpose_. Either way, if I can at least help bring these _things_ down, then I'll pretend to be one for as long as I need to.

The small symbol of my status and power hummed under my shirt in response to my determination. I smirked.

After all, like hell would I leave my family to struggle through this on their own.

—

 _1st Gen. Era, Parallel World, Italy_

 _Reborn's PoV_

 _Death Mountain_

I watched as Tsuna fought against Kyoya, flipping over the skylark's tonfa. It has been a little over a week since they arrived to this World. I had to re-train Tsuna as he was stuck in his 7 year old body, for now. Honestly speaking, I had some pills that will get all three to regrow to their actual age, but I couldn't tell them. Not yet. They needed to look like this when the _Lesser Earthlings_ first fight them. It would be a nice surprise later on when they are back to normal. Of course, there is also the fact that Tsuna's adorableness could help take some of them out. Seriously, he can get _me_ to do things with that face. Even that bastard Kawahira has fallen victim to the face.

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death!" Kyoya's voice broke me from my thoughts just in time to see him finally land a hit on Tsuna. From the sounds of it, it seems Tsuna just barely covered his bones with a layer of flames to avoid breaking.

Not good enough.

"Dame Tsuna, don't just put up your defenses right before, you must always have them up." I barked at him. Tsuna didn't show any indication to having heard me, but the slight change in his flames flow told me he did. At least he stoped letting himself be distracted during a fight. The amount of hits he's gotten from turning his attention was ridiculous.

"Don't let up! Once you have him backing up, keep going!" Lal ordered from the other side of the clearing. All four of us Arcobaleno were in the outer corners of the fighting field, making sure to get every angle and correct as much as we could. We only had today left before we had to meet up with the others tomorrow for planning. So much to do, but so little time. Tch, I hate these kinds of situations. There was an endless amount of possibilities that could change things for the worse. Taking a glance at my watch, I see its almost mid-day. Mukuro should be coming up soon, no doubt annoyed at being left out of a fight.

"Oya? You're a having fun and didn't invite me? How rude." Speak of the pineapple and he shall appear. Mukuro arrived in a flourish of indigo mist amidst the fight. It showed just how well we've been training Tsuna that he simply changed his attack's direction towards Mukuro's face. He was blocked, of course, but both had to jump back as Kyoya charged again. The fight recommenced as the three went into a free for all. I was about to correct one of Mukuro's strikes when my pacifier suddenly glowed. The others, too, reacted to a lesser extent. The sparring trio stopped to look over as well.

"What the hell was that?" Colonnello spoke up, just as confused.

"It wasn't one of the others coming?" Tsuna asked, though he sounded like he already knew the answer to that.

"It was reacting to the resolve of a fellow Arcobaleno." Fon began to explain, a slightly worried look appearing on his face. I thought of the possible reason, but the only one that fit was somewhat unnerving. "To be more precise, the one I sensed was…," He trailed off for a moment, looking over at me. "Reborn, those were your flames."

"So it wasn't just me who recognized them?" I mumbled to myself. Giving them a serious look, "We need to gather the others, _now_." With that, we all left the clearing and headed back to the manor.

—

 _1st Gen. Era, Parallel World, Italy_

 _3rd PoV_

 _Vongola Manor_

Most of everyone has already arrived, but they quietly waited for those not yet there. Well, most of them waited quietly. Mukuro and Kyoya were sedately fighting each other in a corner with Daemon and Alaude fighting on the other side of the room. They didn't dare disturb the others though, as both Reborn and Tsuna were in deep thoughts. They would be suicidal to disturb them without proper cause. All four shuddered at the first, _and last_ , time they made that mistake. They had sworn to never do it again, on purpose or accidental.

The door to the room opened and in came Giotto, followed by the other half of the Arcobaleno. The two skies were speaking softly, mostly mundane topics about how the town was doing and how the trip went. Though Luce, the moment she saw Tsuna's chibi form sitting on Reborn's lap, let out a squeal as she scooped him up for a hug.

"So cute~" She said, rubbing her cheek with his chubby ones. This drew everyone's attention, and some shot the small brunette looks of pity.

"L-luce-san! Please let go." Tsuna whined, but made no attempt to free himself. Her hug was like his mother, and he really missed her hugs, so he was reluctant of asking her to let go. Of course, he was an almost 18 year old man. Motherly hugs were for when in private, not in front of so many witnesses.

"Ma~, Tsuna-kun is just so cute! I couldn't help myself." Luce apologized, somewhat, and sat him back down on Reborn's lap. As much as she wanted to cuddle the brunette more, he looks far more adorable on Reborn's lap as the hitman added a lion-cub-being-protected feeling to Tsuna's already there innocent-and-defenseless-lion-cub look. She internally squealed at the image of Tsuna wearing cute lion ears, mane, and tail. She so was going to make those later.

"Chaos, Luce." Reborn greeted, drawing her from her thoughts and saving Tsuna from a humiliating experience. She gave him a grin in return, before adopting a stern look.

"Just what were you thinking, not informing us of Tsuna-kun's arrival, let alone his current condition?" She asked, but then pouted when Reborn merely shrugged. "Fine, I can see you had to train him again. He is far too small and vulnerable for his age." That made Reborn smirk as Tsuna pouted. It wasn't his fault he was so tiny!

"Well, we are all here, so we should get started." G. coughed, drawing their attention. This also made the two sets of fighting duos to reluctantly stop and sit down. Tsuna scrounged up his nose cutely, along with Giotto tilting his head.

"Nope, we are still missing _someone_." Luce said brightly. At her words, Tsuna startled everyone by banging his head on the table. He could sense the incoming person, from out the _window_. He tugged on Reborn's shirt lightly and pointed to the window, which the hitman opened. Just on time, as a white blur came flying in. The blur slid across the table and landed smoothly on the empty chair besides Luce. Once its movements halted, everyone could see just who had joined them. The current 13 year old albino simply ate his marshmallows, not bothered by their stares. The teen grinned widely once he caught sight of Tsuna.

"Mm, I heard something was off. Didn't know it was you who came to visit, Tsu-chan~." He purred childishly, popping another sugary treat into his mouth.

"Nice to see you too, Byaku-nii." Tsuna deadpanned at his given nickname, but still gave the albino a fond, _exasperated_ , smile. Byakuran's smile widened at the endearment. The albino really was like a big brother to him. An annoying, hyper big brother that he had to rein in every time the other almost goes overboard with his crazy ideas. Last time he didn't, well, there was now a marshmallow lake in the middle of Death Mountain…

… _Don't ask_.

"Okay, now we're all here!" Luce said, not at all bothered by the way Byakuran came in. Everyone else who didn't really know the albino were a bit unsure, but let it go as the other three skies seemed to know him. "First thing's first, introductions~." Most of everyone sighed at that, but indulged the woman. One by one, everyone introduced themselves in their own unique ways, * _CoughRebornCough*_ , until it came down to the last arrival.

"Mah~ I'm Byakuran Gesso, 13 years old, Boss of the Gesso Famiglia, Mare Sky, and Tsu-chan's sky brother~" He said, popping another marshmallow into his mouth. The older Vongola gaped at him, but held their questions when Tsuna threw a marshmallow at the albino. It pegged him right in the forehead, stopping any more words from him as he caught it. Where he got it, no one was sure, but it effectively got everyone's attention.

"So, now that we all know each other, why don't you guys explain to me just what is going on here?" Tsuna asked, going boss mode. He wanted answers already, damn it! Giotto looked over to Luce and Byakuran. The Arcobaleno and the Mare were the ones who knew the extent of the situation.

"The _Lesser Earthlings_ are rising up against the TriNiSette." It was, surprisingly, Byakuran to first speak. A rare look of seriousness on his face. "In this slower Parallel World, there are more Earthlings like Kawahira and Sepira. They were content to watch over the world like they always have, but something changed some of them. This group, _Lesser Earthlings_ as we have called them, have been constantly trying to capture both holders and other Earthlings. The former not really working out so far."

"Still, whatever they are doing with the Earthlings is causing major shifts in the Balance. Not to mention, they have brought in humans into this too." Luce adds somberly. "Many of the lesser mafia families are already on their side." A small buzz from Reborn caught their attention. Reborn, with narrow eyes, held his hand up for Leon to crawl on and turn into a phone. He read the massage, eyes narrowing farther.

"Correction, several of the mid ranked families are on their side." He said, startling the others. Tsuna, _still_ being on Reborn's lap, tugged lightly at the hitman's hand to see what the message was. Though he let out an annoyed huff when it was a scramble of words in different languages.

"How the heck can you read this? Its just a mess of words!" Reborn smirked, before smoothly repeating what was written. Word for word. Thankfully, he did so in Japanese so that everyone could understand.

" **The Ossatura, Donnola, and Ratti families have joined the Donquixote. They have been gathering many of the freelancers as well as several civilians with any notable fighting capabilities. They intend to make a strike at the Clam, assuming they are unaware of them as they tend to let the Sea and Rainbow deal with most of these problems**. The message comes from an unknown number, so tracing wont do any good, but this does help us, no?" Reborn said in his normal arrogant manner of knowing something they didn't, but there was a slight tension to his shoulders. No one else in this world should know his Leon number. Those who did were already in the room.

"An attack, on us?!" Lampo cried, fear making his voice shake. The rest of the Vongola, young and old alike, had troubled looks.

"Its fortunate we informed you guys about this when we did. Any later and you would have been caught off guard." Fon said, taking a sip from his tea to keep himself in check. Attacking Vongola would mean that, despite his great fighting prowess, Alaude could have gotten hurt. Not many, if any, knew how the french man was his younger cousin twice removed. It was why they look so much alike.

"We have to prepare." G. mumbled, already going over everything needed to be done for an attack.

"My men are still out there gathering information." Alaude hissed, about ready to leave the room to call said men back.

"When?" Giotto demanded, stopping his guardians from leaving in a panic to prepare. Said people turned to the hitman, who had yet to put down his phone. Reborn closed his phone, letting Leon turn back, and looked at them with a serious face.

" **Tonight.** "

* * *

 **Anyone has a guess on who that is from the top bit? Leave your guesses in a review! If no one gets it, that's fine. I'll continue to leave little hints here and there, but I wont out right say who it is. Maybe. Depends. Meh, lets see how this story goes.**

 **Also, leave a review if you like that different PoV and want me to do more of it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I LIVEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Yes people, I'm back with another chapter. I'm sincerely sorry for taking so long. I never meant to take such a long time, and you can send a billion flames at me, but I got the chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Before anyone asks: _Yes, I did just add in One Piece_. I don't know why I did. It just came to mind and I decided to roll with it.**

 **I do not own OP or KHR.**

 **Also, there is going to be a bit of jumping around.**

 **Reviews-**

 **twilightserius:** For your first sentence, I'm not saying~ :). As for Natsu, he is there, just hiding like the scaredy cub he is outside of serious and dangerous situations. Mukurowl is indeed with Chromo. It was the most she could do to cut down on property damage, and _paperwork_ for Tsuna. **  
Natsuyuuki:** He does look more like a twin when older, but for now he is an adorable mini-me of Giotto!  
 **luin cartle** : Glad you like it~ Though credit to their respective writers. I don't own KHR, nor the first 8 chapters. Thanks for the double review, too! **  
**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Donquixote Family**

 _1st Gen. Era, Parallel World, Italy_

 _Unknown PoV_

 _Unknown_

I hid a smirk as my 'Boss' ranted like a petulant child who was denied a toy. I had just reported that the Mare and Arcobaleno have made contact with Vongola, after the fact that he has already ordered an attack on their manor. I waited specifically for this moment, a whole week after the fact and just hours before sunset, to tell him. He couldn't call back the attack, not without casualties at least. The chances of said casualties have also greatly increased. All due to the fact I sent them a warning. Reborn must really be ripping through his memory to find out who has his number.

Heh, they all may be my family, but that doesn't mean they are safe from my pranking. Even if they don't even know who's doing it.

Mah, they'll find out.

Eventually.

Maybe.

 _If_ I feel like letting them know. I could very well let them stew over who it is for quite a long time. As long as I don't leave anything to give the slightest hint of me. Lord knows Reborn will fall on it like a demon to a soul.

That is a bit too close to literal.

"Cora!" At the sound of my current 'name', I looked up from the files I was pretending to read. I've already researched the entire manor, even the private files in this idiot's room. Let me be clear that under the mattress is not a good hiding spot for _anything_. "Find out how no one noticed those damn bastards going to the Vongola." Doflamingo, ridiculous name to begin with, demanded.

"What would you have me do with them, Doffy?" I asked. Well, I actually wrote it out. My character was mute, after all. Seriously, this brat was so obsessed with _One Piece_ that he had us all change our names to the characters. I'm just glad I read and watched the whole damn series back home. It made infiltrating a whole lot simpler. The fact that my character is supposedly mute helped. As did the fact that this idiot never bothered reading up on his 'brother's' character. It gave me a chance to wipe any information of the series from the manor. No one here knew the truth about the 'brother'.

" _Kill them._ " He ordered, a twisted grin on his face. I internally gagged as I nodded and left. Disgusting fool. He really should have read beyond the Doffy-Law first meeting. He would have re-thought of giving me this role. Then again, it will only make my betrayal all the more crippling. I was a spy, just like his precious 'baby brother'.

Now, to find a suitable little lamb to slaughter.

—

 _1st Gen. Era, Parallel World, Italy_

 _3rd PoV_

 _Vongola Manor_

The Vongola manor was abuzz with activity as those within prepared for the oncoming attack. Maids made sure to put away anything valuable and clear away areas for the possibility of enemies entering, while butlers and other servants prepared weapons and patrolled through the manor for possible spy.

Alaude, stationed at one of the side entrances, was looking through his reports as he stood watch over many of his returning men. He took mental note of each individual, making sure it was who they reported to be. An enemy famiglia had once tried to infiltrate through his men. It didn't work, of course, but it just so happened that one of the said attacking families was the one to have attempted before. He will make sure there isn't a chance of such a thing happening or letting possible sabotages come from within. To be more certain, he had put Kyoya into doing rounds around the interior of the manor. The two did look quite the same, only age and hair color was different, and it would help unnerve any possible spies that sneak in.

It also doubled to keeping some of the more absentminded, _younger and newer_ , servants from messing up.

"Master Alaude!" The voice of one of the butlers called out. Alaude turned to stare down the approaching man. No one was to bother him unless it was important. The man, Andrew was his name, was in his late teens, single, prier fighting experience, and had some experience with being a butler for wealthy families. Civilian families, but still counts.

Somewhat.

He never stayed too long with any one family, as he tended to fight with his fellow staff members and/or flirted nonstop with any women. As in: married, single, mafia, civilian, rich, or poor. He flirted with them all. It had been Giotto, surprisingly yet not really, the one to set the boy straight on the first day. It helped as a demonstration to all the other new recruits of what would not be tolerated.

The boy paused in front of him and slightly bent down to catch his breath. It seems he had ran from the other side of the manor, what with the way he could barely breath. He made a mental note to up their training. If they couldn't do something as simple as that then they were surely slacking.

"M-master Alaude. Young Master Kyoya has caught four men sneaking into the manor from the West wing." Andrew reported once he had sufficient air back in his lungs. Alaude grunted, silently taking note that it was near where the medical staff was, but didn't move from his place by the door. Andrew fidgeted a bit as he stood there, waiting for his orders. He and every other worker knew not to leave until Alaude specifically dismissed you. He had, unfortunately, learned that the hard way. Finally, Alaude did something other than stare down at his reports. He withdrew a letter from his pocket and handed it to the young butler. Andrew studied it for a bit, finding nothing on the outside to indicate the sender or intended receiver.

"Take that to the Iride manor." With that, Andrew was dismissed. He didn't waste a moment and quickly ran towards the stables. He knew who to give the letter to now, as only one person from the Iride manor was related to Vongola in any way. Andrew also knew that he was not going to peak into the letter, as he sure as hell didn't want both Alaude and _Daemon_ to come after his ass. Nope, not worth jeopardizing his cover just for some flimsy love letter.

Sadly for him, it wasn't a love letter. That, and it would be his last task before death silently fell upon him.

—

 _10th Gen. Era, Original World, Japan_

 _3rd PoV_

 _Namimori Branch Vongola HQ_

A 7 years old Reborn walked through the halls of the underground base, heading for a certain room that held the best scientific minds of the world. "Are you sure you found a leak to _That_ world?" He asked, entering the lab room. Already inside, hard at work, were Shoichi, Spanner, Giannini, and Verde. The four scientist had been called in by Reborn the moment he felt his connection to the parallel world with Tsuna close. He had only managed to get two guardians with his Dame student, but at least it was the two strongest. Those two will do for now. Of course, he had to give the others an excuse of it being a training trip to have them calm down from Tsuna's disappearance. He really needed to send them off to the 9th Gen. to teach them how to cope with being separated from their sky for long periods of time. It would not do to have them break down with separation anxiety. Lord knows how much collateral damage would pile up from that.

"The leak was brief, but it was enough to send in a drone. Once we have a stable link to it, we can manually control it to help Tsuna-kun and the others." Shoichi answered, not looking up from his computer. He had been iffy about the whole sending a drone thing, but with Verde's help he was sure it would work. The now 7 year old greenette was a genius. Reborn hummed as he looked at the monitors. There were various charts and graphs on them, but one held a drone's information. Though most of the screen was black due to the drone being off.

"Do you know what caused it?" Three of them gave a negative, a frown coming to their faces. Reborn turned to the only one who didn't answer. Verde had a curious expression, looking at his one screen intently.

"I may have a theory, but it was far too quick to get anything more concrete." He said, typing in some things. Reborn took a look over his shoulder, a slightly amused look crossing his face once he saw what Verde had.

"Interesting. Do keep me informed of any change." He ordered with a slight chuckle before leaving the four to continue their work. He knew from experience that bothering them for too long would result in slower work. Though he no longer had a reason worry much about the Parallel World or his student.

Not when a certain _someone_ was off playing around there.

—

 _1st Gen. Era, Parallel World, Italy_

 _Cora's PoV_

 _Unknown_

I was putting away my slightly smoking gun as I turned from the newly made corpse. The little lamb I used was one from the famiglia in charge of intel gathering. This one specifically was a bit too good in watching the Vongola manor, he was posing as a butler, so having an excuse to take him out was just fine with me. Best part is that the famiglia couldn't do anything about it. They practically worshiped the Donquixote, so they would assume the man deserved to die. That worked just fine for me.

A small, dissipating puff of pink smoke caught my attention. I glance around, found no one, and headed for where I saw it. Pushing the bush aside, I find a small machine. It was about the size of my hand. From its shape, I can tell it was a type of drone. Definitely not from this time. Picking it up, noticing it was currently in sleep mode, I pocketed it and headed on back to report my success to the idiot 'boss'. I wonder, just who is the one that sent this thing? Hm, doesn't matter. I'll find out once they make a connection to it. Maybe even troll the poor suckers.

—

 _1st Gen. Era, Parallel World, Italy_

 _3rd PoV_

 _Vongola Manor_

Alaude prowled down the hall, emitting an aura of murder as he went. The hall was barren, as everyone had cleared out before he even turned the corner. The valued their life, after all, and no one wanted to risk his wrath. Well, most everyone. Kyoya wasn't scared off. He was weary, but not scared as he stood at the end of the hall. He rose a brow in question as Alaude approached, but didn't say anything as he fell into step with the silently steaming older man. The two made their way through the manor, before Alaude near slammed the door to Giotto's office. Near slammed, as Giotto had quite clearly expressed his displeasure over constantly ruining his office doors. Said man looked up at the intrusion, apprehension entering his face at who stormed in.

"The messenger was a spy." Alaude hissed, fist clenching in a bid to hold in his anger. Violence of any kind, other than words, was to not be used within the room. That was one of the first rules Giotto set for his Guardians. One that both Alaude and Daemon learned the consequences of first hand. A worried frown entered Giotto's face. "He didn't look at the message, no one wants to read a _Love Letter_." Alaude made a slight face at those words. "It was delivered before he was killed." That got a startled reaction from both Giotto and Kyoya.

"He's dead?" Giotto asked, confusion in his voice as he thought over any possibilities. Alaude nodded, brows furrowing in annoyance.

"It's how we found out he was a spy." He glowered at his words, quite displeased with being fooled for so long. He would need to do a complete check of every person within the manor. That would take time to do correctly. Time they currently did not have.

"Tell the others. We do not want to chance using a spy as a messenger." Alaude nodded, head out of the room with Kyoya. Giotto sighed, weariness creeping on his shoulders as he thought over what has been happening. He didn't regret ever starting Vongola, but he dearly missed all the good, _semi-normal_ , times of before.

Speaking of missing, he should send word to his old friend to be careful and not drop in unannounced. Cozart was due to pop up this week. He didn't want to drag his friend into this mess, though he doubts he'll be able to keep his friend away from trouble. The two of them were magnets for it, especially when together.

Though, he really wanted to postpone the inevitable teasing the red head would give him the moment he found out about Tsuna. He was _not_ looking forward to that, but his irksome intuition told him it was unavoidable. He'll live through it and eventually get back at Cozart like he normally would, but not without a bruised pride.

Or body.

There was Reborn to think about, too. Wouldn't do to forget about the demon in human skin.

* * *

 **No adorable Tuna in this one, but here it is. Kind of a transitional chapter, maybe? Meh, it was fine. I promise the next chapter will be better.**

 **Once I type it up...**

 **I'm sorry~** **T^T**


End file.
